The Return Of The Were Pokemon
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Ash has become the Greatest Pokemon Master and he has a wife by his side, but they will be surprised by the. unexpected. Sequel to The Curse Of The Were Pokemon. Mpreg. Different shippings. M for a sex scene or two.
1. A Night Of Fun For Ash And Ashley!

**Hey! Time for the second installment of the Were-Pokemon saga!**

**The shippings are listed as followed:**

**Ash & Ashley-Ashesshipping (My shipping that I created)**

**Brock & Daughter-Rockshipping (My shipping that I created)**

**Tracey & Misty-Orangeshipping**

**Paul & Zoey-Againstshipping**

**Tyson & Angie-Daycareshipping (My shipping that I created)**

**Drew & May-Contestshipping**

**Kenny & Dawn-Penguinshipping**

**Max & Molly-Dreamershipping (My shipping that I created)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Night Of Fun For Ash And Ashley!**

"And Ash Ketchum has defended his title of being the Pokemon Master by defeating another challenger!" said the announcer on the TV.

Ash and Ashley Ketchum were on their couch watching a DVD, which they bought when they were at the stadium, of the last match that Ash had a couple of days ago of him defending his title of Pokemon Master.

"I still can't believe that you are the greatest Pokemon Master, Ash." said Ashley, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, me neither, Ashley." said Ash, looking at her.

She looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the lips and he returned the kiss of hers with a kiss of his own.

"Do you want to go to bed yet, Ash?" asked Ashley, getting up to take the DVD out of the player.

Ash knew what she was talking about and he couldn't say "No" to her in any possible way.

"Sure, Ashley." replied Ash, getting up from the couch.

The two Pikachus started to walk behind them as they were making their way to their bed.

_(In Ash And Ashley's Bedroom)_

Ash had gotten dressed for bed in the room while Ashley was changing into her pajamas in the bathroom.

That was their usual routine because Ashley didn't want Ash to tackle her onto the bed like he did on their honeymoon almost every night.

Ashley came out of the bathroom with a plain white tank top that hugged her curves and a pair of short pajama shorts on, which was what she usually wears since she doesn't care that much on wearing girly stuff like lingerie and make-up and Ash loved her just the same.

Ash just wore a worn out black t-shirt, which he wore when he first started his journey, and a pair of worn out sweat pants, which looked somewhat similar to his advanced outfit, but they weren't the same.

They both hopped into bed at the same time and they started to kiss each other like crazy.

While they were doing this, the two Pikachus went into the bathroom where they usually stayed when they knew that their masters were up to the usual.

Before long, Ashley had taken off Ash's shirt and threw it onto the ground while he was working on her pants at the same time.

He was able to get her pants off even though Ashley was moving a lot.

Just as he did that, Ashley pretty much ripped off his pants and underwear at the same time so that he was naked under the bed covers.

"Oh, you think that you can get away with that for long, Ashley? Think again!" said Ash, pulling off her shirt.

Once she noticed that her shirt was off and lying on the ground, he took her underwear off too and threw it onto the ground as well so that she was naked under the covers too.

"You think that I'll let you have it your way, Ash? Now, you can think again!" said Ashley, sitting on top of him and she was starting to let him have it by pushing herself into him a lot.

All that came from Ash was a groan that meant pure pleasure to him.

Before she was able to do part two of her torment plan, he rolled her over onto her side of the bed and he started to do the same thing to her and she was really moaning as it felt so good to feel him inside her.

He was starting to pant hard when he was doing that and he fell back onto his side of the bed to catch his breathe a little before starting to do part two of his enjoyment plan for Ashley.

Ashley noticed this and she rolled over onto the top of him and stared into his beautiful brown eyes as he was staring into her beautiful blue eyes too.

She could feel his heart race inside him and he could feel her heart to the same until, she sat on his stomach and looked at him as he was expecting what was going to happen next.

She leaned down onto his chest and slid herself down on him and she started to make her way into Ash as he had just done to her a few minutes ago and boy, was he enjoying it too.

She stopped a little short of what she was doing and rose herself onto his stomach again and she kissed him full on the lips as she was sitting on top of him.

When they broke from their kiss, Ash rolled her over onto her back and he gave her a little bit different from what she had just given him a few seconds ago, but he did sit lightly on her stomach and kissed her as he pulled her onto him when he rolled over, but they didn't break from the kiss when he did that.

When they finally broke the kiss, they were panting like crazy as Ashley rolled over onto her back next to him.

"That…was…amazing!" said Ash and Ashley in unison as they looked at each other as they were starting to calm down.

"I can't believe that you can torture me like that, Ashley." said Ash as he finally got his breath back.

"I can't believe that you know how to make me happy, Ash Ketchum!" said Ashley, putting her head onto his shoulder again, but this time, he put his arm around her and pulled her over to him a little closer next to him.

"I love you, Ashley." said Ash, starting to drift off to dreamland.

"I love you too, Ash." said Ashley, following him into dreamland.

They fell asleep like that after a few minutes.

Ashley's Pikachu came out of the bathroom to make sure that they were asleep and they were so it let Ash's Pikachu know that the coast was clear because it was panting like crazy just like their masters were a few minutes ago because they were doing something similar to what their masters did, but in a different way.

They jumped up onto the bed and laid down next to each other and they were all fast asleep before they knew it.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash and Ashley were waking up at about the same time when they saw their clothes on the floor and they were naked.

They thought about what happened last night as they were blushing about how it happened.

Ashley quickly went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and put her usual clothes on that she wore everyday.

Ash just put his underwear on so that he would be yelled at if anyone, mostly his Mom, came over to see them about being naked.

Ashley came out of the bathroom in a few minutes in an outfit that was a combination of Ash's original outfit and advanced outfit.

She wore the same t-shirt and shoes that he did when he wore his advanced outfit, but the jacket and pants were the same when he wore the original outfit.

She even wore a pair of gloves that looked like May's first pair of gloves, but instead of the white with blue fingers and wristband, the gloves were back with blue fingers and wristband.

Ash loved the way that she looked because he thought that he was looking at an exact double at him.

"I guess I'll go and start making breakfast while you're getting cleaned up, Ash." said Ashley, leaving the room as Ash was going into the bathroom.

It took him about the same time to get done in the bathroom and when he came out to the kitchen, breakfast was ready for the two of them.

She cooked a simple breakfast with eggs and bacon just the way that they liked it.

"Do you have anyone coming to challenge you today, Ash?" asked Ashley, starting a conversation as they were finishing their breakfast.

"Unfortunately, ye, but it's going to probably be another short match like always, Ashley." replied Ash, who was dressed in his original hat and gloves, his advanced t-shirt and pants, and his diamond and pearl jacket and shoes, getting done with his plate.

"What you're opponent's name?" asked Ashley curiously.

"A guy name Jack." replied Ash, getting up from his chair.

"You know that I'll always come to watch you, don't you?" asked Ashley, taking the dishes over to clean them.

"I know, but plan on giving me a little bit more tonight, please?" asked Ash, helping her clean the dishes.

"Ok, Ash." replied Ashley, gone with the dishes.

When they looked at the clock, it was time for Ash to go to the stadium.

Ashley told him that she would meet him and Pikachu over there as soon as she could and just before he left, they kissed each other goodbye.

_(Later That Same Day)_

Ash had won his match in about 15 minutes, which was his usual time limit with Ashley and her Pikachu cheering for him.

They went back to the house together on Ashley's Ponyta, which was their main transportation when they were together, where they ate dinner and then, they went to bed and went at it again like last night, but only a little harder and faster than before.

They went at it for only ten minutes and then, they went to sleep along with their Pikachus sleeping at the foot of the bed.

_(In The Morning)_

They did the same as they did the day before, except Ash didn't have a challenge so they went at it during the day, but they kept the blinds in their room closed while they did it too.

They did this whenever he didn't have a match and when they got bored during the day.

They did the same routine everyday for the rest of the week, but what happens next, neither Ash nor Ashley saw coming at all.

After having two great nights of fun, Ash and Ashley wasn't expecting what happens next to happen to them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of the sequel to The Curse Of The Were-Pokemon! Wonder what happens next chapter? Only I know and you'll have to wait to find out. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. The First Month Of Unexpected Surprises!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Steven and Ashley.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Month Of Unexpected Surprises!**

After two weeks from their hectic night of fun, Ash woke up immediately and went to the bathroom as fast as he could and shut the door so that he wouldn't wake Ashley up and went straight to the toilet and threw up his dinner from the night before.

He stayed there for a little while as he felt his body shake as he threw up once again.

When he was done, he flushed the toilet and washed his mouth out so that it didn't smell like vomit and then, he went back to bed.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

He had woken up again and he went right to the bathroom where he closed the door again and threw up once again in the toilet. When he had gotten done in the bathroom, he went right back to bed and he fell right to sleep.

_(2 Hours Later)_

Ashley woke up and she realized that Ash was still asleep and she was going to go back to sleep when she realized that she needed to get some groceries because they didn't have enough for breakfast together.

She got up and put her clothes on and before she left, she left a note for Ash to tell him where she was going.

When she left the house, she noticed the lights were on in their mother's house next door and she went over to ask her a favor.

"Sure, Ashley. I don't mind fixing Ash some breakfast while you're away getting groceries." said Mrs. Ketchum, happy to cook for her son again after getting married to the girl of his dreams.

"Thanks, Mom." said Ashley, grateful for a mom that live so close to them.

"No problem, Ashley. See you when you get back." said Mrs. Ketchum, cheery as ever.

"Bye." said Ashley, leaving for the grocery store.

_(30 Minutes Later)_

Ash was starting to wake up when he realized that Ashley wasn't in bed anymore.

He got up and went out to the kitchen to see if she was there, but she wasn't there except a note in her handwriting.

The note said: _"Ash, I went out for some groceries because we don't have enough for the two of us for breakfast. Go on over to Mom's and she will fix you some breakfast while I'm gone. I'll be back in about an hour or two. Love, Ashley."_

Ash just smiled as he read the note and he quickly got changed into his everyday clothes and went over to their Mom's house for some breakfast.

"Hi, Mom." said Ash, entering the door.

"Good morning, Ash." said Mrs. Ketchum as she went over and hugged her son.

"Something smells good." said Ash as his Mom broke the hug and he sat down at the table.

"It's your favorite, honey." said Mrs. Ketchum, putting it on a plate.

She had just put it in front of him when, suddenly, it started to smell bad to him and he felt his stomach start to be upset and he rushed for the bathroom with his Mom right behind him.

She heard the door shut and when she got to the door, she heard him throw up and she was starting to wonder if he was starting to get sick or something.

"Ash, are you ok in there?" asked Mrs. Ketchum as she heard a long pause until, she heard him throw up again.

She heard the toilet flush and the faucet turn on as he washed his mouth out from the slight taste of vomit.

When he came out, he looked like he was sick, but he was actually feeling fine, for now.

"Ash, are you ok? I heard you throw up in there. Are you sick?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, worried about her son's health.

"I'm fine. I just had an upset stomach for most of the morning." said Ash, trying to reassure her, but he failed.

"Ash, how long have you had this upset stomach for?" asked Mrs. Ketchum as they were walking back to the kitchen, but Ash went for the family room instead.

"I guess that I've had this for a couple of hours today, but the thing is, whenever I'm around food that first smells good to me, it becomes a bad smell and I have to throw up." replied Ash, lying down on the couch.

"You know what, Ash? The symptoms that you're telling me about sound like pregnancy symptoms." said Mrs. Ketchum, picking up the telephone to call the doctor that she usually goes to.

"But I can't be pregnant! I'm a guy and shouldn't girls be the ones having the babies around here?" asked Ash, thinking about the chemistry between a boy and a girl.

"That's right, Ash, but with the luck that you've had happen to you, I wouldn't be surprised." said Mrs. Ketchum, dialing the number.

She talked to the nurse and the nurse told her that the doctor would stop by when he got a chance.

After five minutes of waiting for the doctor to show up, the doctor rang the doorbell and Mrs. Ketchum let him in.

"Hello, Delia. How are you?" asked her doctor.

"I'm fine, Steven, but Ash isn't feeling good." replied Mrs. Ketchum.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Steven as they were talking quietly by the front door.

"He's been throwing up the whole morning. He says that he has an upset stomach, but I think that he's pregnant." replied Mrs. Ketchum as they were looking at Ash.

"Well, he might be with your family history and all." said Steven as they were walking into the family room.

"Ash, this is Dr. Steven Hale. He's the nephew of Professor Hale." said Mrs. Ketchum, introducing Steven to Ash.

"Hello, Steven. It's nice to meet you." said Ash, sitting on the couch now.

"Hello, Ash. I've heard that you've been feeling bad today." said Steven, looking at how bad Ash looked.

"Yeah. It hasn't been a very good morning for me." said Ash, putting a hand on his stomach.

"Well, how about you go ahead and lay down on the couch while I get he portable ultrasound from the van." said Steven, heading for the door.

Ash didn't know what Steven met by the portable ultrasound, but he was feeling so bad the he just did what Steven had told him and laid down on the couch with a hand on his stomach as it was starting to be upset again, but it subsided after a few seconds.

Steven returned a few minutes after he had left with a little case in his right hand.

He put the case on the table and opened it up to reveal a miniature screen in it and everything a doctor needs when they were doing an ultrasound.

"Ash, would you mind lifting up your shirt so that I can see what's going on inside your stomach?" asked Steven, about ready to start the ultrasound.

"Ok." said Ash, lifting his shirt up to reveal his stomach, which was flat with no extra skin since he was fit.

Steven poured a gel on his stomach and he started to look inside Ash's stomach with the wand that was connected to the screen.

Both Mrs. Ketchum and Steven were watching the screen when they saw something that would surprise the heck out of Ash.

Steven stayed on the spot where there was an object on the screen and Ash was wondering what Steven was looking at so he lifted his head to look at the screen and saw what they saw too.

On the screen was an object that looked like a baby that was only an inch long.

"Ash, I don't know how to say this to you, but you're two weeks pregnant." said Steven as he froze the screen and took the wand off Ash's stomach.

"But how can that be? I'm a guy! I'm not suppose to have babies!" said Ash as Steven cleaned off the gel on his stomach.

"Well, Ash. It's because you're the Were-Pokemon and your great-grandfather along with your grandfather were able to have children." said Steven, putting the things away, but he kept the picture of the baby on the screen.

"How do you know that I'm the Were-Pokemon?" asked Ash, sitting up now.

"Because his great-grandfather took care of your great-grandfather and his grandfather took care of your grandfather. His father took care of me before he retired and now, Steven has taken care of me for a goo while now." replied Mrs. Ketchum, looking at Steven.

Ash was in shock when he heard her say that and he fell back onto the couch.

"Ash, don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll be back in a month to make sure that the baby is doing fine. See you then." said Steven, leaving the house.

"Ok. Thanks you, Steven, for doing this." said Mrs. Ketchum, leaving Ash alone in the house to let the information sink into his brain.

"No problem, Delia. Bye." said Steven as he left in his van.

She went back into the house to find Ash was gone from the couch.

She started to wonder what happened to him until he came out from the bathroom.

"Ash, maybe you should get home so that Ashley doesn't wonder what happened to you." said Mrs. Ketchum, looking at Ash's face.

"Ok, Mom, but how do I tell her about being pregnant?" asked Ash, letting reality finally set into his brain.

"Just tell her the way you want to because I'm not the one being pregnant, now am I?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, trying to make Ash smile and it worked.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll see you later." said Ash, hugging his Mom before he left.

"Bye, honey." said Mrs. Ketchum as he left the house.

_(At Ash And Ashley's House)_

Just as Ash had laid down on the bed, he heard the door open and he got up to see Ashley with an armful of groceries.

"Hey, Ashley." said Ash, coming to help her put the groceries away.

"Hey, Ash. Did you enjoy your breakfast at Mom's?" asked Ashley as they got done with putting the groceries away.

"Actually, Ashley, I didn't have breakfast." replied Ash, putting a hand on his stomach.

"Didn't you go over to Mom's at all?" asked Ashley, looking at his face, not noticing his hand on his stomach.

"I did go over to Mom's, but I threw up before I had anything to eat." said Ash, looking Ashley in the eye.

"Are you sick?" asked Ashley, putting his face in between her hands, holding it gently.

"Ashley, I'm not sick, but I am pregnant." said Ash as he could feel her drop her hands from his face when he said that last part.

"Is it because you're the Were-Pokemon?" asked Ashley, guessing how that would happen to him.

"Yes, Ashley." replied Ash, looking at her face that had a surprised look on it.

Ashley didn't say anything for a good long while and she hadn't move either.

"Ashley? Come on, say something, Ashley!' said Ash, gently shaking her so that she would say something.

She looked up at Ash and she had a giant smile on her face as she started to jump around the house.

"We're going to have a baby! We're going to have a baby!" said Ashley, doing that until Ash caught her in mid-air.

"Ashley, settle down. I thought that you wanted to be the one carrying the baby, not me." said Ash, pulling her close to him.

"Right now, I don't care whose carrying the baby as long as we have one!" said Ashley, hugging him as tight as she could and he did the same to her.

"Ashley, thank you for being so understanding about this." said Ash as they started to dance like they were at a ball.

"No problem, Ash. So how many weeks along are you?" asked Ashley curiously as she was going right with him.

"Two weeks along." said Ash, stopping the two of them in the middle of the room and kissed her on the lips.

_(In Their Bedroom)_

After they ate their dinner, they went straight to bed and went at it again like before only with a little more caution because they didn't want to hurt the baby.

Ashley was lying her head on Ash's shoulder like before, but this time, she put her right hand on his stomach and Ash put his left hand on top of hers and they looked down at his stomach before they looked at each other and they kissed each other good night before they went to sleep.

The Pikachus did the same thing as they did two weeks ago, but this time, Ashley's Pikachu started to feel bad too, but not as bad as Ash did this morning.

_(A Month Later)_

After so many mornings with Ash throwing up because of the pregnancy, they finally got their new routine worked out so that he would be able to breakfast through the morning sickness.

After finding out that Ash is pregnant a month ago, Ash and Ashley will be surprised at what happens next to them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! The next chapter's gonna be nuts with lots of action and drama. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. The Team Rocket Invasion!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Steven, Ashley, and the Were-Pokemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Team Rocket Invasion!**

After a month of finding out that Ash is two weeks pregnant, Ash and Ashley are trying to keep everything together so that they don't go hysterical from Ash throwing up so early in the mornings.

When they woke up the day before Ash's second ultrasound, Ash decided to go out for a little walk before breakfast was ready.

He told Ashley that he was going for a little walk and then, left the house got his walk, but what he doesn't know is that he was being watched by a certain three some that love to get in his way.

_(With Team Rocket)_

"As soon as he gets back from his walk, we'll grab him for the boss. Do you two know why the boss wants the twerp so badly?" asked Jessie, looking at her two companions.

"I don't know, but he was saying something about an heir to the thrown of Team Rocket or something along the lines." replied James as he remembered what the boss was saying before they were out of earshot.

"I guess we'll find out what he meant in a few minutes." said Meowth as he saw Ash come into view.

As soon as he said that, they got their machine, which had four legs and two robotic arms, ready to grab Ash and take him to the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni.

_(Back With Ash)_

He was thinking of how hard the pregnancy would be on both his body and his career as the Pokemon Master when Team Rocket grabbed Ash in a robotic hand.

Ashley was just coming to call Ash in for breakfast when she saw Team Rocket holding Ash in the robotic arm.

"Let him go, Team Rocket!" said Ashley, running to free Ash from the robotic hand, but the other robotic hand just hit her hard and knocked her by their Mom's house, but she wasn't knocked unconscious.

Once they knew that she was going to have a hard time getting up, they left with Ash still in the robotic arm.

"Ash!" yelled Ashley as she finally got back up.

"Ashley!" yelled Ash, leaving for Team Rocket Headquarters with Jessie, James, and Meowth leading the way.

"Ashley, what's going on out here? Oh my! Are you ok?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, looking at how scraped up Ashley was from the robotic hand hitting her.

"Team Rocket's what happened and they took Ash too. I'm fine, except some scratches." replied Ashley, entering her Mom's house to get treated for all of the scratches on her.

"Don't worry, Ashley. Whatever Team Rocket wants with Ash, he'll be able to handle them as the Were-Pokemon, right?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, patching Ashley up.

"Right because I forgot there for a moment that tonight's the full moon." said Ashley, wincing a little from the stinging on a scratch.

Once Ashley was patched up, she stayed at their Mom's house to talk to her about a couple of things, but before she did, she went over to their house to grab their Pikachus.

_(At Team Rocket Headquarters)_

They left Ash in the care of four grunts as they went up to Giovanni's office to tell him that they got Ash.

They entered his office wondering why he would need them to capture Ash, but the thought left them when he turned around to them.

"Did you complete the mission?" asked Giovanni, looking at them.

"Yes, sir." replied the three of them in unison.

"Put him in a holding cell with chains by the window so that I can go down and see what's he's doing since I've been keeping my eye on him for about a little over a month now." said Giovanni with an evil smile on his face.

They left without saying anything and grabbed Ash to take him to the holding cell that Giovanni told them, but he was starting to get a little crazy and trying to break free until James gave him some of Oddish's Sleep Powder and then, he was out like a light.

_(In The Holding Cell)_

As soon as they had put him in the chains in the cell, Giovanni came down to see Ash was starting to wake up from the little nap on the way there.

The three of them left because they didn't want to know that bad.

Ash was surprised when he saw Giovanni looking at him with a devious look on his face.

"Giovanni. What do you want from me?" asked Ash as he looked at Giovanni's expression.

"Ash, I just want an heir to Team Rocket so that I don't have to shut down Team Rocket and you will help me with that." said Giovanni as he walked a little closer to Ash.

"I'll never take over Team Rocket for you, Giovanni!" said Ash, starting to get mad at Giovanni.

"It's not you that I want. It's the baby that you're carrying as my apprentice." said Giovanni as he put a hand on Ash's stomach.

Ash was shocked at what Giovanni said.

"How did you know?" asked Ash, a little afraid of Giovanni now.

"I had a couple of Team Rocket agents watching you and saw the whole thing with the ultrasound last month." replied Giovanni as he kept his hand on Ash's stomach before Ash started to try and shake Giovanni's hand off of his stomach, but failed.

"Do you plan on ripping this kid from inside me now and then, put it in a tube of some sort to let it finish growing?" asked Ash, starting to get angry again.

"No, Ash, but I do plan on keeping you for the rest of the way and when your baby arrives, I'll take it under my wing and raise it the right way." said Giovanni, leaving the cell.

Ash didn't know what to say to that because he was in shock of what Giovanni told him.

Ash decided to look out the window and saw that it was nighttime and then, he finally saw it.

He saw the full moon as it hit him ad he was happy that it did too because in a minute, he had transformed into the Were-Pokemon.

It had destroyed the chains when it was transforming and before the two guards knew what was happening, the Were-Pokemon ate the two of them as fast as it could.

Then, it went for its main target: Giovanni.

"_I'm not going to let you take this baby from Ash. Giovanni!"_ thought the Were-Pokemon as it went to find Giovanni.

It found him in a couple of minutes, sitting in his office.

It broke down the doors ad before he was able to scream for help, the Were-Pokemon ate him and then, jumped out of the window in pain as it has never eaten more than two before.

_(In Pallet Town)_

It ran all of the way back to Pallet and even to their house and then, it transformed into Ash.

Ash walked into the house while he was clutching his stomach where Ashley was waiting for him.

"Ash! I'm so happy that you're ok!" said Ashley as she ran over and hugged him.

"Ashley, I'm glad that you're ok after the hit that you took." said Ash, still clutching his stomach.

"Well, you know how I am. Are you ok?" asked Ashley, helping him to the couch.

"I will be. The Were-Pokemon ate three guys over at Team Rocket Headquarters instead of two." replied Ash, sitting on the couch with a pained expression on his face.

"Wow. Do you want something to kill the pain?" asked Ashley, sitting next to him.

"Yes, please." replied Ash, lying down when Ashley got up off the couch.

She got up and got a couple of Alka-Seltzers to help settle his stomach down.

As son as he took that, he started to relax a little bit more.

"Why did Team Rocket take you instead of out Pikachus?" asked Ashley as they were heading to bed.

"Giovanni wanted to have an heir to the thrown of Team Rocket and he wanted the baby that I have inside me, but the Were-Pokemon took care of the two guards that were protecting the cell that I was in along with Giovanni." replied Ash, putting his right hand on his stomach.

"I'm glad that the Were-Pokemon took care of Giovanni so that we could have this baby." said Ashley, turning to Ash to put her right hand on top of his.

They went to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, but unfortunately for Ash, his mourning routine came back to bite him a couple of hours later.

_(Later That Day)_

Ash was lying in bed to get back the sleep that he had lost last night with fighting Team Rocket as the Were-Pokemon, but before he could go to sleep, the doorbell rang and Steven walked into the house as Ashley let him in.

"Hello, Ash. It's good to see you again." said Steven, setting the equipment up.

"Hello, Steven. It's good to see you too." said Ash as Ashley walked into the room.

"Shall we begin?" asked Steven as Ash was lifting his shirt up.

"Yeah." replied Ash and Ashley as he put the gel on Ash's stomach just like before.

It took him a little while to find the baby, but it looked just like it did a month ago, but it was twice as big as it was before when it was an inch long.

"That's amazing." said Ashley, looking at the screen intently.

Steven had frozen the screen again as he took the wand off of Ash's stomach and cleaned the gel off of him.

"Well, it looks like the baby's growing just like it should be." said Steven, looking at the frozen picture on the screen.

"That's a relief. I thought that I had lost it last night." said Ash, looking at he screen too.

"What do you mean?" asked Steven, looking at Ash.

"He means that Team Rocket took him to their Headquarters and Giovanni wanted an heir to the thrown of Team Rocket and he was going take our baby as soon as it was born, but the Were-Pokemon helped Ash out by eating two guards and Giovanni." replied Ashley as she explained what happened to Ash last night.

"Oh, then that's why they say on the news that Giovanni's dead." said Steven, packing his stuff up.

"Yeah." said Ash, laying his head back down on the pillow.

"Well, I hope that the Were-Pokemon helps you two out before something bad happens to either you or the baby. I'll see you in a month to make sure that the baby's doing fine in there. Bye." said Steven, leaving the room.

"Bye, Steven." said Ash, lifting his head to say that and then, he laid his head back down.

"I'm sorry if Ash wasn't himself today. He's just extra tired, that's all, Steven." said Ashley, letting him out.

"That's ok, Ashley, but I think that he'll be fine by tonight. Bye." said Steven, leaving in his van.

"Bye." said Ashley, as she went back into the house to check on Ash and found out that he was fast asleep.

"_Poor Ash. He's been put through a lot the past 24 hours. Let's hope that he'll be good enough for something tonight."_ thought Ashley, going to watch TV with the Pikachus lying on her lap.

Once she started to watch TV, she fell asleep as she was trying to catch up on some sleep that she lost while she waited for Ash to come home.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

Ashley was awoken by Ash, who was gently shaking her to let her know that he was up.

"Let's head to bed since you apparently waited for me to get home last night." said Ash, gently picking her up in a bridal style position and carried her to bed.

"Ash, you know that I know that you shouldn't be lifting me or anything else that's heavy while you're pregnant." said Ashley as she went into the bathroom to get changed for bed.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up all of the way so I thought instead of you tripping over something and falling, I would save you the fall." said Ash, changing in the room when Ashley came out.

She stopped in her tracks as she looked at Ash's bare torso.

"What is it, Ashley?" asked Ash as he saw her looking at his torso.

"You're starting to show, Ash." replied Ashley, coming out of her shock and laying down.

"You mean?" asked Ash, putting his t-shirt on.

"Yeah." said Ashley before she went to sleep.

As soon as she was fast asleep, he sat up and pulled on his shirt as tight as he could and saw a small bump sticking out of him.

"_Well, I guess that's one way to know that the baby's ok."_ thought Ash, putting a hand on it and moved it up and down to make sure that it was real and it was.

Then, he went to sleep quickly.

After a crazy Team Rocket attack, they will have to come up with a plan quickly for what happens next.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Told you there was gonna be action and drama in the chapter. Chapter 4 is gonna be fun as things get more nuts. Gonna try to update as much as I can before winter break ends. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Ash Is Starting To Slow Down!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Steven and Ashley.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ash Is Starting To Slow Down!**

After taking care of Team Rocket a month ago, they have a little problem that they have to deal with first.

Ash had just walked in the door from the last challenge of the day.

"So Ash, how was the matches today?" asked Ashley, getting dinner ready.

"Tough. I thought that I wouldn't make it through a couple of matches today." replied Ash, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"What do you mean, Ash?" asked Ashley, putting both of their plates on the table and sat down across from Ash.

"What I mean is that I thought that I was going to pass out during the last two matches." replied Ash as they were eating.

"Oh. Why didn't you just quit after the first match since you felt so bad?" asked Ashley as they were getting done with dinner.

"Because I didn't want people to think that something's wrong with me." replied Ash, getting up to help Ashley with the dishes.

"But there is something wrong with you. You're three months pregnant." said Ashley as they got with the dishes.

"Yeah, I know that, but I don't want people to know that I'm the one having the baby instead of you because I'm the Were-Pokemon." said Ash as they sat on the couch together.

"Well, you shouldn't be battling while you're pregnant anyway, Ash." said Ashley, making a point.

"If only there was a way that I could be in two places at once, then that would make me happy." said Ash, giving Ashley an idea.

"Ash, you've just given me an idea!" said Ashley as she got up and ran into their bedroom to get something.

"What are you talking about, Ashley?" asked Ash, getting up to see what Ashley was up to.

"I could go as you and battle for you while you stay here and relax." replied Ashley, dressed like him, but only thinner like he was before the baby.

"Yeah, but how are you gonna sound like me?" asked Ash, impressed that Ashley had fit just right into his clothes from before.

"Oh, I've been working on your voice for a while now: Well, what do you think, Ash?" asked Ashley as she did an exact impression of Ash's voice at the end.

"That's amazing, Ashley, but one more thing: How are you gonna take care of looking at me?" asked Ash, making a question of his own as he put Ashley in the mirror in the bathroom.

"Easy." replied Ashley, running into their bedroom with Ash following somewhat slowly.

"What are you taking about that's so easy?" asked Ash, standing with his arms crossed across his chest while he was looking at Ashley.

"This is what I'm talking about." replied Ashley, bringing a mask, which looked just like Ash, out from a drawer.

"Where did you get that?" asked Ash as she was trying ton the mask.

"I got this a couple of days ago when I was at the store." replied Ashley, talking like normal in the mask.

"This just might work, Ashley." said Ash as she took off the mask.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Do you want to go on to bed yet or do you want to stay up a little while longer?" asked Ashley, going into the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

"How about we go on ahead onto bed because tomorrow you have three matches tomorrow as me." replied Ash, changing in the bedroom.

"Ok." said Ashley, coming out of the bathroom and jumped onto the bed and pulled Ash onto his back from where he was sitting on the bed before he could out his t-shirt on.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" asked Ash, looking at her as he was on the bed and she was looking down at him.

"Maybe you should keep the shirt off since it's starting to get a little tight for you." replied Ashley, kissing Ash n the lips before she laid down with Ash right behind her.

_(In The Morning)_

Ash woke Ashley up after he looked at the clock on the nightstand by him.

"What is it, Ash?" asked Ashley, waking up.

"It's time to get up or you'll be late for your matches." said Ash, leaving the room to get breakfast ready as Ashley got out of bed.

A few minutes later, Ashley was dressed like Ash and she even wore the mask so that she could head out as fast as she could.

They ate their breakfast quietly and before long, Ashley had to leave to get to the stadium in time.

"Good luck, Ashley or should I say Ash." said Ash as she gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Thanks, Ash or should I say Ashley." said Ashley, leaving and Ash smiled at her sense of humor.

_(An Hour Later)_

Ashley had opened the door when Ash came to welcome her home, but she didn't seem herself.

"Ashley, is something wrong?" asked Ash, following Ashley to the bedroom.

"No, nothing's wrong, but I wanted you to be there to watch me because I won all of the matches!" said Ashley, hugging Ash.

"That's amazing, Ashley. Did anyone think that you weren't me?" asked Ash, looking at her.

"No, but I thought that Mom thought that I was me, but she didn't say anything as she kept on working in her garden." said Ashley, taking off into the bedroom to get dressed into her regular clothes.

"Did Steven come while I was gone?" asked Ashley through the closed door to the bedroom.

"No, not yet." replied Ash, waiting for Ashley to come out, but he didn't have to wait too long as Ashley came out in five minutes.

As soon as she had exited the room, the doorbell rang and Ash answered it this time.

"Hi, Steven, how are you?" asked Ash, letting Steven in.

"I'm fine. How are you doing with the baby?" asked Steven, setting up in their bedroom.

"Oh, busy as ever." replied Ash, laying down on the bed with his shirt up, showing his growing stomach.

Steven put the gel on Ash's stomach like always and then, he found the baby in an instant.

He froze the screen and then, he took off the wand and cleaned Ash's stomach so that he would be comfortable when he was talking about how the baby's doing.

"Well, Ash and Ashley, the baby's doing fine, but you'll have to take it easy from now on so no more battling while you're pregnant, ok?" asked Steven, looking at the picture of the baby.

"Ok." said Ash, putting a hand on his stomach.

Ashley was just about to fall asleep until Steven spoke to her.

"I'll see you in a month from now. Bye." said Steven as Ash let him out.

"Ok. Bye." said Ashley, trying to stay awake.

As soon as Ash had turned around, he found Ashley fast asleep on the bed, still in her regular clothes.

"_I can't believe that she fell asleep so fast. I guess I forgot how tiring battling with an opponent can be let alone three opponents."_ thought Ash, laying down next to Ashley without taking his clothes either.

They stayed like that until morning, but they found a surprise when they woke up.

_(In The Morning)_

"Ashley, isn't this a Pichu egg?" asked Ash, picking up the egg.

"Yes, it is, but who could've out it here?" asked Ashley, looking at the egg.

Then, her Pikachu tugged on her pant leg and pointed to itself.

"Pikachu, did you lay this egg?" asked Ashley as she was handed the egg and both Pikachus shook their heads, but Ash's Pikachu looked a little embarrassed as it did that too.

"Pikachu, that's great!" said Ash, picking up his Pikachu.

After finding out that the baby's doing ok and finding a Pichu egg, Ash and Ashley will have a lot of planning for what happens next.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Wonder what's gonna happen next chapter? Only I know what's going on with Chapter 5. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Ash And Ashley Have A Big Announcement!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Steven, Tonya, and Ashley.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ash And Ashley Have A Big Announcement!**

After finding a Pichu egg, Ash and Ashley are preparing for a party that was Ashley's idea.

"I can't believe that you talked me into helping with the party, Ashley." said Ash as he strung a strand of streamers.

"But you can believe how devious I can be." said Ashley as she finished blowing up the balloons.

"I guess that we have enough decorations up. What do you think, Ashley?" asked Ash, looking around the room.

"I don't know. I think that we need some more." replied Ashley, looking at Ash's face.

"WHAT?" asked Ash in shock.

"I'm kidding, Ash. I would never work you harder than you need too." replied Ashley, laughing at Ash's shocked look.

Ash started to laugh too since he fell for one of Ashley's old tricks.

"Why don't we get ready for the party ourselves, Ashley?" asked Ash, getting his laughter under control.

"That sounds like a great idea, Ash." replied Ashley, getting done with her laughing fit.

_(An Hour Later)_

The party was at full blast with everyone that they knew there.

Mrs. Ketchum was the first one there followed by Professor Oak, Brock and Daughter, Tracey and Misty, May and Drew, Dawn and Kenny, Paul and Zoey, Max and Molly, Professor Hale and his wife, Tonya (I don't know his wife's name so I made one up.), and so many more that I can't even try to name.

Ashley pulled Ash to the side where no one could hear them talk to each other.

"How about we go ahead and give them the big announcement?" asked Ashley, looking at Ash's stomach and then, at his face.

"That sounds like a great idea, Ashley." replied Ash quietly.

They went to the front of the room so that everyone could see and hear them.

"Everyone, can we have your attention, please. Ash and I have an announcement. We are having a baby." said Ashley with Ash right next to her.

Everyone was cheering for them when she said that.

This time, Ash pulled Ashley to the side so that he could ask her something.

"Do you think that I should tell them that I'm the one having the baby instead of you because I'm the Were-Pokemon?" asked Ash quietly.

"Do you really want to tell them?" asked Ashley curiously as she was making her own question.

"Yes, if they're going to be there for the birth, right?" asked Ash, thinking about 5 months from now and making a question of his own.

"Right." replied Ashley, following Ash back to the front of the room.

"Everyone, can I have your attention once again. I have an announcement. I'm the one having the baby because I am a creature known as the Were-Pokemon." said Ash with Ashley waiting for him on the side. (He told them not to tell anyone that he was the Were-Pokemon and they agreed.)

The room went silent until everyone started cheer and clap for Ash's bravery to tell them and Ash's success in having a baby too.

Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak walked over to Ashley along with Brock, Dawn, May, and Angie.

"He's got a lot of guts to say that, doesn't he, Ashley?" asked Angie as they were looking at everyone's reaction to the news.

"Yeah, Angie, and he's full of heart too, but that's the way that I'll take him, no matter what happens to either him or me." replied Ashley, looking up at Ash proudly.

Mrs. Ketchum looked at how dedicated Ashley was to Ash and she thought that he was lucky to have such an understanding woman by him during this.

_(An Hour Later)_

The party was over and all of the guests were leaving, but before Steven left, he wanted to tell them something.

"Thank you for inviting me to the party and I hope that you'll get enough sleep so that you won't be tired for when I come tomorrow to check on the baby. Bye." said Steven, leaving.

"Bye." said Ash and Ashley in unison.

Once all of the guests were gone, they quickly cleaned up the place before they went to bed.

_(In The Morning)_

Ashley woke up early and noticed that Ash wasn't in the bathroom like he always was because of the morning sickness.

She was wondering why that was, but she ignored it.

She got up and started to get breakfast ready when she saw Ash come out of the bedroom.

"Well, that was a good night's sleep." said Ash, stretching as far as he could go.

"Ash, didn't you have any morning sickness?" asked Ashley as they sat down for breakfast.

"No, but for some reason, I haven't had morning sickness for a couple of days now." replied Ash as they were finishing up breakfast.

"Maybe we should ask Steven when he gets here." said Ashley as they took care of the dishes.

"Yeah." said Ash, agreeing with her.

As soon as they got done with the dishes, the doorbell rang and when they opened it, Steven came in and started to set up his equipment.

"Are we ready to see how the baby's doing in there?" asked Steven, pouring the gel onto Ash's ever growing stomach.

"Yeah." replied Ash and Ashley in unison as Steven put the wand on his stomach.

Steven found the baby as soon as he put the wand on Ash's stomach and froze the picture.

"Well, the baby's doing fine in there, but I would see about getting a vacation for you three to relax." said Steven, cleaning the gel off of Ash's stomach.

"Yeah because we've been feeling a little stressed out with the baby on the way." said Ashley, putting her right hand on Ash's stomach, which made Ash blush a little.

"Do you have any questions before I leave?" asked Steven, packing up to go.

" I do, Steven. I've noticed that I haven't had any morning sickness for a couple of days now. Why is that?" asked Ash curiously.

"Well, Ash, it seems that you've passed through the morning sickness phase, but just to warn you ahead of time, be careful of weird cravings because in a month or two, you will get the weirdest of cravings that you will ever have." replied Steven, looking at Ash.

"Ok." said Ash, thinking about what kind of cravings Steven meant.

"See you next month, you three. Bye." said Steven, leaving.

"Bye." said Ash and Ashley in unison.

Ash decided to call the stadium to see about a seven month vacation and the stadium told him that it was ok so he could relax and not worry about having to battle for two months after the baby's born.

Once they got done doing completely nothing for the entire day, they went to bed, but they will have a lot to do in the next month or two before the baby arrives in 5 months.

After getting a seven-month vacation and finding out that the baby's ok, Ash and Ashley will find out what to get for the baby's nursery.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! I can't wait to reveal what Ash and Ashley will get for their baby's nursery! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Getting Ready For The Baby!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Steven, Ashley, and the baby.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Getting Ready For The Baby!**

After getting a nice long vacation from the stadium, Ash and Ashley are waiting for Steven to come to find out what the gender of the baby is so that they can get the nursery ready.

Steven rang the doorbell and Ashley let him in where he went straight into the bedroom and began setting stuff up.

"Are you ready to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Steven, pouring the gel onto Ash's stomach.

"Yeah." replied Ash and Ashley in unison.

Steven put the wand onto Ash's stomach and found a good picture of the baby.

He froze the picture and he cleaned off Ash's stomach before he took a good look at the baby.

"Well, it looks like you two are having a boy." said Steven, looking at the picture hard.

"Woo hoo!" said Ashley excitedly.

"I'm so glad that you're excited, Ashley. The baby's doing fine so keep on doing what you have been doing and everything will turn out just fine in 4 months. Well, I'll see you next month. Bye." said Steven, leaving.

"Bye." said Ash and Ashley in unison again.

Once Steven was gone, Ashley got an idea that involved Ash, like always.

"Hey, Ash. How about Mom and I go and get the stuff for the nursery while you stay here with the Pikachus and relax." said Ashley as she was about to leave.

"But I want to go and help pick things out too." said Ash, stopping Ashley from leaving.

"I know you do, Ash, but you're already helping me by having this baby for the two of us." said Ashley, putting her right hand on Ash's left cheek and her left hand on his stomach.

"Ok, Ashley, but once he's born, I'll go out whenever I want to." said Ash, finally giving up the fight.

"Ok. See you later, Ash. Bye." said Ashley, giving him a kiss goodbye on the lips, but Ash put his arms around her to hold her in the kiss longer.

"Bye." said Ash as they broke apart.

Ashley left as soon as they broke apart with a giant blush on her face.

_(Two Hours Later)_

Ash was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when he heard the doorbell ring.

As soon as he opened the door, Ashley and Mrs. Ketchum brought the crib in and set it down in the nursery, which was right next to their bedroom.

The crib was a simple white color with a Pikachu mobile, which was pretty cute.

"Ash, would you mind bringing the bag of clothes in from the car?" asked Ashley, sticking her head out of the nursery.

"Sure, Ashley." replied Ash as he went out to get the bag of clothing from the car.

He was back before they even knew that he was gone.

"Thanks, Mom, for helping me today." said Ashley, hugging Mrs. Ketchum.

"No problem, Ashley. I love to help out with the first grandchild and all. Bye." said Mrs. Ketchum, hugging Ash before she left them.

As soon as she left the house, Ashley went into the nursery to take care of the clothes with Ash following behind closely.

"Didn't you tell her that we're having a boy?" asked Ash, helping Ashley out.

"No because I want it to be a surprise for everyone, Ash." replied Ashley, looking at him.

"Wow. They look cute, Ashley." said Ash, picking up an outfit and held it up so that he could get a better look at it.

"Thanks, Ash, but Mom picked out the one that you're holding up." said Ashley as he handed her the outfit to wash up with a blush on his face.

_(Later That Evening)_

They were getting ready to go to bed when Ash found that his sweatpants couldn't him anymore.

Ashley, do you have a pair of sweatpants that I could use?" asked Ash as Ashley came out of the bathroom.

"I do. They have an elastic waistband. What happened to your pair of sweatpants?" asked Ashley, getting into her chest of drawers and pulling out a pair of light blue sweatpants and handed him the sweatpants.

"Well, my pair of sweatpants doesn't fit me anymore since I'm 5 months along. Why do you have a pair of sweatpants that are bigger than what you normally wear?" asked Ash, putting the pants on.

"Because I thought that I would be the one having the baby around here, Ash." replied Ashley as she jumped onto the bed and crossed over to Ash's side of the bed and pulled him onto the bed on his back.

"You really want me to go to bed now, don't you?" asked Ash, looking at Ashley as she was lying down.

"Yes, Ash, for the millionth time already!" replied Ashley as he was lying down too.

Just before they could go to sleep, Ash felt the baby kick and he quickly got Ashley up to feel the baby kick too.

They looked at each other with amazement in their eyes and then, they went to sleep with two hands on his stomach.

_(In The Morning)_

They were awoken by a bright light, which was coming from Ashley's nightstand.

"What's going on, Ashley?" asked Ash sleepily.

"The egg is hatching." replied Ashley, putting her glasses on.

They watched in amazement as the egg hatched into a Pichu.

It jumped at them and then, it jumped onto the Pikachus and they were surprised to have a Pichu with so much energy in the house and wondered where it got its energy.

"Congratulations, Pikachu." said Ash and Ashley in unison as they were looking at the two Pikachus and the Pichu.

After finding out that the baby is a boy and the egg hatching into a Pichu with lots of energy, Ash and Ashley are gonna run into a bunch of people that they wish that would just leave them alone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Next chapter won't be out until New Year's Day, which will be the day that I will be celebrating being on for a full year. This is the last chapter before New Years. I want to thank all of my readers and friends that I have made on here for making this first year great. Happy New Year! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. The Were Pokemon Helps Ash And Ashley!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Steven, Ashley, the baby, and the Were-Pokemon.**

**Warning: Don't read if you're hungry.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Were-Pokemon Helps Ash And Ashley Out Of Trouble!**

After watching the egg hatch into a Pichu, Ash and Ashley are gonna have one heck of a night ahead of them.

Ash was lying in bed awake when he decided to see if Ashley was still awake while she was watching TV while sitting on the couch and he decided to sit down on the couch for a little.

"Ash, I thought that you went to bed already?" asked Ashley as he sat down with her.

"Well, I couldn't go to sleep so I thought that I would come and see if you wanted to take a walk with me." replied Ash, looking at her.

"Sure, Ash." said Ashley, getting up with Ash.

They left the house in a matter of minutes, but they don't know that they're being watched.

_(With Team Rocket)_

"I can't believe that we're the only agents besides Butch and Cassidy left of Team Rocket and it's all because of the twerp." said James as they were watching Ash and Ashley coming their way with evil looks on their faces.

"Well, be prepared to snatch Pikachu away from them as part of our revenge plan for killing the boss like he did." said Jessie, getting angry at Ash, or should I say, the Were-Pokemon, for eating Giovanni.

"We need to get the two Pikachus in order to blast Cassidy and Butch out of the top spot and we can rule Team Rocket instead of them!" said Meowth as they got closer to their little location.

_(Back With Ash And Ashley)_

They were walking in the forest with their Pikachus on their shoulders, but Pichu was on Ashley's shoulder because she didn't want Ash to carry more than Pikachu alone.

"Isn't it a beautiful night, Ashley?" asked Ash, looking at the forest ahead after looking around for a minute.

"Yeah and the full moon makes it even better." replied Ashley, looking at the full moon.

Just then, three mechanical hands came out from the forest and grabbed the two Pikachus and the Pichu.

"What the?" said Ash and Ashley in unison.

"Thanks for your deposit of your pokemon in the Team Rocket account!" said Team Rocket in unison as they were holding the two Pikachus and the Pichu up.

"Stop! Why do you want our pokemon?" asked Ashley as they looked up at Team Rocket, who was in the moonlight.

"Because we want to get rid of Cassidy and Butch and rule the top spot of Team Rocket." replied Jessie, looking at their faces.

"I have an idea. I can take care of Butch and Cassidy for you only if you and the rest of Team Rocket leave us and our family alone." said Ash, thinking about how the Were-Pokemon would like a little snack.

Team Rocket just looked at each other before they looked back at Ash and Ashley.

"Sure, but how will you take care of them?" asked James as they were looking at Ash with skeptical looks on their faces.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Ashley. Just stay with these guys until I come back. By doing this!" replied Ash, looking at Ashley before stepping into the moonlight in between two trees and transformed into the Were-Pokemon, but something was different about it.

Its stomach was bigger than what it normally was and then, it ran off toward Team Rocket Headquarters.

"_I guess since Ash is pregnant, the Were-Pokemon is protecting the baby from harm, just like Ash is doing now. Good luck, Ash."_ thought Ashley, watching where the Were-Pokemon left.

Team Rocket was surprised and in shock that Ash could do that and they didn't say anything to Ashley for the whole time that he was gone.

_(At Team Rocket Headquarters)_

Butch and Cassidy were busy signing papers like crazy when they heard a noise outside the door to the office.

Before they could even get up and check it out, the Were-Pokemon burst through the door and it ate them so quick that they didn't even know what was happening to them and then, it left to go back to the spot in the forest where Ashley and Team Rocket was waiting for it.

_(Back In The Forest)_

Before they even knew it, the Were-Pokemon came running out of the bushes and stood up before transforming back into Ash.

"I took care of them so they won't bother you anymore." said Ash, rubbing his stomach while he was walking over to Ashley.

Team Rocket was shocked that he could do that because they were frozen in their spots.

"Ash kept his end of the deal. Now, it's your turn to keep your end of the deal." said Ashley as they were looking at Team Rocket.

Team Rocket didn't say anything while they let the pokemon go and then, they flew off as soon as they let their pokemon go.

"What do you think that was all about, Ash?" asked Ashley s they were looking at each other.

"I don't know, but I do know that they're just plain weird, Ashley." replied Ash, looking at Team Rocket as they flew off in a hurry.

Ash and Ashley went back to the house and went to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

_(The Next Day)_

Steven had arrived right after breakfast so that he could check on hoe both Ash and the baby were doing.

As soon as he put the gel on Ash's stomach, put the wand on and found the baby really quickly.

"Well, the baby's doing just fine and he's doing a great job of growing in there too." said Steven, cleaning off Ash's stomach.

"That's great to hear, Steven. Thanks." said Ash, really happy about how the baby's doing.

"Well, I'll see you three next month. Bye." said Steven, leaving.

"Bye." said Ash and Ashley in unison.

As soon as Steven left, Ash went into the kitchen and fixed a salad with chocolate syrup, sprinkles, whipped cream, and ice cream on it.

"Well, Steven wasn't kidding when he said that you would have weird cravings, Ash." said Ashley, watching him eat the weird looking salad.

"Sorry about this, Ashley. Do you want a taste?" asked Ash, noticing Ashley looking at the weird salad.

"Just as small taste and afterwards, I'm heading into the bedroom to lay down for a while." replied Ashley as Ash gave her a taste of the weird salad to find that it was actually really good.

Then, she went to lay down for a while and Ash got done with his salad as soon as she left and he watched TV until he fell asleep on the couch.

Ashley woke him up when it was time to go to bed.

After getting rid of Team Rocket for good and finding out that the baby's growing just fine, Ash and Ashley are gonna be visited by two old friends that Ash knows all too well.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! Today's my one year anniversary on being here on ! This is my treat to my readers and friends for being with me since my first story. Can't wait to post the next chapter! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. The Return Of Mike And Peter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Mike, Peter, Heather, Louise, Ashley, and the baby.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Return Of Mike And Peter!**

After making Team Rocket leave them alone forever, Ash and Ashley are gonna be visited by two old friends of Ash's.

The doorbell and when Ash opened the door, he saw Mike, who was dressed in a light blue shirt with jeans on, and Peter, who was dressed in a green shirt with jeans, standing just outside the door.

"Mike! Peter! How've you two been?" asked Ash, letting them in.

"I've been fine. A little crazy with my wife, heather, and the two kids, but overall, fine." replied Mike, walking over to a chair and sat in it along with Peter finding his own chair while Ash took the couch.

"Same here, but with only one kid and one on the way. Poor Louise is about to go crazy, but I keep her in check so that I don't have to deal with her." replied Peter as they all laughed at the little joke that he made about his wife, Louise.

Ashley had just come out of the bedroom after doing the clothes up and noticed that they had company.

"Ash, who are your friends?" asked Ashley, sitting next him on his right.

"Ashley, this is Mike and Peter. I met them when I was traveling through the Almia Region when I first became the Were-Pokemon." replied Ash, looking at Ashley.

"Nice to meet you, Mike and Peter. I've heard a lot about you from Ash." said Ashley, shaking both of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ashley. So what have you been up to since we last saw you, Ash?" asked Mike as they were looking at Ash and Ashley.

"Well, besides being married to Ashley, we're expecting a little one of our own in two months now." replied Ash excitedly.

"I was wondering why you looked so different from the last time we saw you." said Peter, looking at how big Ash was.

"Oh yeah. Now, I remember. While we were training to get rid of the Were-Pokemon, which, of course, we didn't since Ash is still with us even though we thought that we had killed you that one time in Champion City, we read something that said that the one who's the Were-Pokemon will be able to have children, but we never believed it until we saw you just now." said Mike as he remembered reading that little piece of information from ten years ago.

They talked for an hour about what they've been up to since they last saw each other ten years ago before Mike and Peter had to get back to their families.

They said 'Goodbye' to Ash and Ashley before they left.

As soon as they left, Ash and Ashley went into their bedroom and got changed for bed so that they could get a good night's sleep since Steven was coming over tomorrow to check on the baby and see if it's still healthy or not.

_(The Next Day)_

They had just gotten done eating their lunch when the doorbell rang and Ash answered the door.

Steven walked in and started to set up the equipment in the bedroom while Ash and Ashley walked into the bedroom.

"Just two more months to go. Are you two ready for the baby yet?" asked Steven as Ash was lying down.

"Yeah and we even have the nursery set up too along with everything that's needed for him." replied Ash as Steven poured the gel onto his stomach.

"That's great. Now, let's see how he's doing in there. Well, it looks like he's doing just fine and healthy so that's great news." said Steven, showing them the screen in the case after he cleaned up the gel from Ash's big stomach.

"That's great news, Steven." said Ashley, looking at him while helping Ash up.

"The next time that I'm here will be my last visit before the baby's born and we'll discuss what to do when the baby's on its way and how we will handle the birth. Bye." said Steven, leaving.

"Ok. Bye." said Ash and Ashley in unison.

"I can't believe that it's only two months from now that we'll have the baby out here with us instead of being in here with me." said Ash, putting his right hand on his stomach.

"Same here, Ash. Same here." said Ashley, pulling his shirt off and puled him into their bedroom where she threw his shirt onto the floor and she started to undress while Ash was doing the same thing once he got Ashley's idea.

Just as they had gotten undressed and hopped into bed, Ash gasped as he felt the baby move around in his stomach a lot as he wrapped his arms around his stomach as he felt some pain as the baby was doing that.

"Ash! Are you ok?" asked Ashley, looking at Ash's pained expression.

"Yeah. He's just moving around a lot in here and he's hitting some of the sensitive spots. Could you grab an ice pack for me please?" asked Ash, still feeling the pain.

"Sure. Be right back." replied Ashley, putting some of her clothes back on.

She was back in a minute and handed Ash the ice pack, which he took gratefully and put it on the spot where the baby had kicked him the hardest of all.

"Thanks, Ashley. You're a life saver." said Ash, starting to relax.

"No problem, Ash. You know that I'll be here for you, no matter what happens." said Ashley, kissing him on the lips.

Once the pain was gone and the baby stopped moving around so much, Ashley put the ice pack back in the freezer and they both fell asleep as soon as they laid down in bed, but Ashley had her head on Ash's right shoulder when they did that.

After finding out that the baby's healthy as ever and that it likes to move around in Ash's stomach a lot, Ash and Ashley are gonna be parents really soon or sooner than expected.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8. Don't know how soon I'll update as winter break is over and I start school tomorrow. :( Oh well. I get out the 12th though because of exams along with the 13th and then, four day weekend. Yay! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. Making Sure That The Baby's Alright!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, But I do own Steven, Ashley, and the baby.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Checking To Make Sure That The Baby's Alright!**

After having the baby move around in his stomach, Ash and Ashley will be surprised at what happens next to them.

It was the day of the last check-up that Steven was doing for them before the baby was born and Ash was feeling really bad.

He didn't even feel like getting up for breakfast that morning and when he got done eating, he rushed to the bathroom and threw it right back up.

He laid down on the bed with his eyes closed to try and get some sleep, but Ashley came in to check on how he was doing after rushing out of the kitchen.

"Ash? Are you awake?" asked Ashley, walking into the bedroom.

"Yes, I am, Ashley." replied Ash, opening his eyes and looking at Ashley.

"Are you ok?" asked Ashley, sitting next to him.

"No. I feel like I could pass out any minute now." replied Ash, putting his right hand over his eyes.

"Let me see. Wow. You're running a slight fever." said Ashley, putting her right hand on his forehead underneath his bangs.

"Maybe we should have Steven look at me while he's here." said Ash with his hand still over his eyes.

"That's a great idea, Ash. Why don't you get some rest until Steven gets here?" asked Ashley, getting up.

Ash just nodded before he dozed off for about an hour.

_(An Hour Later)_

Ash was awoken by the sound of the doorbell ringing and the sound of Steven's voice.

"Steven, Ash hasn't been feeling too good today so I was wondering if you could take a look at Ash before you take a look at the baby." said Ashley as they were standing by the front door.

"Sure, Ashley. I'll do what I can for him to make him comfortable for the rest of the pregnancy." said Steven as they were headed for the bedroom.

"Ash, Steven's here to check you and the baby out." said Ashley as they were entering the bedroom.

"Hey, Ash. How are you feeling now?" asked Steven, taking a look over Ash.

"I feel like I could sleep and throw up at the same time." replied Ash, sitting on the bed as Steven checked his lungs with his stethoscope.

"I'm sorry if you feel like that. Well, it looks like you have a stomach virus that should last 24 hours and then, it will be gone and you'll feel better than ever. Now, let's see how the baby's doing with only a month left." said Steven, getting everything prepared.

As soon as he put the gel and the wand onto Ash's stomach, he found the baby quickly.

"I'm to say that the baby is still healthy as ever. Now, let's see about talking about what you should do when it's time for the baby." said Steven, cleaning up Ash's stomach.

"Ok." said Ash and Ashley in unison as Ash was sitting up.

"Now, Ash, the sign that the baby's on its way is if you feel a sudden gush of water come from you followed by some pain in your stomach. When you feel those two symptoms, go to the Viridian City Hospital immediately because I will be there as soon as you call me that you're on your way. I would like to see you give birth the natural way, but if something comes up and the baby turns the other way, then we'll have to perform a C-Section, which means that we'll have to cut your stomach open and go in for the baby to be delivered that way." said Steven, looking at Ash and Ashley.

"Ok, but how will you know if the baby isn't going the right way?" asked Ashley as Ash looked shocked.

"Once you're at the hospital and you're in a room, I'll do an ultrasound to see where the baby is inside you and we'll take it from there." replied Steven, trying to reassure Ash, but failed.

Ash just looked at him with a shocked and scared look on his face before he stood up from the bed.

"Excuse me for a sec." said Ash, heading for the bathroom.

Ashley and Steven just looked at each other before they heard Ash throw up in the bathroom.

"I guess that he couldn't take the news too well." said Steven, looking at the bathroom door.

"That or the stomach virus." said Ashley, looking the same direction as he was.

After a couple of minutes, Ash came back out and laid back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry about that." said Ash as he had a look of embarrassment on his face because they heard that.

"That's ok, Ash. That's expected when you have a bad stomach virus." said Steven, reassuring Ash.

He said goodbye to Steven while he was lying on the bed.

As soon as Steven left after Ashley said goodbye to him, she went back to check on how Ash was doing and found that he was fast asleep.

"Poor Ash. I hope he feels better tomorrow." said Ashley, sitting down on the couch with the two Pikachus and the Pichu, which was a boy, sitting next to her.

"Pikapi." said the two Pikachus in unison while Pichu looked sad.

"Don't worry, you three. He'll feel better by tomorrow." said Ashley as she each gave them a rub on the head.

"Pika!" said the two Pikachus in unison when she did that.

"Pi. Pichu. Pi!" said Pichu, starting to jump up and down until Ash's Pikachu stopped him and told him to be quiet because Ash was sleeping.

"Thanks, Pikachu. I knew I could count on you." said Ashley with a smile.

_(Later That Night)_

Ash was fast asleep when he started to toss and turn, as best as he could, and as much as he could without waking Ashley up at all.

He even had a scared look on his face because he was dreaming about something in particular which he wished wouldn't even happen to him in his entire life or the baby's.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was dreaming about giving birth when Steven said that a C-Section was the best thing possible for him and he was scared to death when Steven told him that.

Steven had just wheeled him into the operating room where he was left alone for a minute so that Steven could get prepped for surgery.

As soon as he came back, he lifted Ash's hospital gown and grabbed a scalpel.

Once Ash saw that, he tried to stop Steven by putting his arms around his stomach, but he found that he was tied to the operating table.

Steven put the scalpel on Ash's stomach and started to cut him up.

Ash only released a blood-curdling scream when he felt Steven cut into him more until he felt Steven put both of his hands into Ash's stomach to grab the baby.

When Steven grabbed the baby and lifted it out of him, Ash saw something that frightened him the most.

The baby that he thought would be human was a miniature Were-Pokemon.

He just let out a blood-curdling scream that woke both him and Ashley up.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash woke up screaming and he sat up while he was clutching his stomach with Ashley waking up too.

"What's wrong, Ahs?" asked Ashley, looking at him without her glasses on.

"I had a really bad nightmare, Ashley." replied Ash, still clutching his stomach.

"Do you want to tell me about?" asked Ashley as they laid down.

"Yeah." replied Ash, letting go of his stomach and laid his head down on Ashley's shoulder, which she insisted on.

He told her every last detail of his dream before they went right back to sleep.

_(The Next Day)_

Ash was feeling a lot better than he was yesterday and he wasn't even throwing up like he was doing before and Ashley was very happy that he wasn't doing that because now, she could spend a lot of time with her favorite guy and their unborn child.

_(A Month Later)_

It was towards the end of the pregnancy for Ash, which he was excited about.

It was morning on a day that would be the longest day for both Ash and Ashley.

Ash woke up with a feeling that he needed to go to the bathroom, but when he got to the toilet, a sudden burst of water came from him, which was followed by some pain in his stomach.

He went into the bedroom and woke Ashley up quickly.

"What's the matter, Ash?" asked Ashley, putting her glasses on.

"The baby's on its way now." replied Ash, wincing in pain from a contraction hitting him.

After finding out that the baby's on his way, Ash and Ashley are gonna be parents soon enough.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Wonder what will happen next? Only I know and I'm not telling. ;) Can't wait to type the next one up because you will love it. Don't count on any chapters Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday as I have exams to study for. Finally new semester is getting here! Chapter 10 is kind of a long one so it will take me a little while, but I'll try to have it out sometime Sunday. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. It's Time For The Baby!

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend, AK1028, for putting my request into her story. Thanks a bunch! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own, Steven, Ashley, Daughter, Tonya, and Aaron.**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: It's Time For The Baby!**

Last time, Ash's water broke and he was starting to have contractions when he woke Ashley up to tell her that they needed to head to the hospital.

Ashley started to get her clothes on while she called Steven from her cell phone.

"Steven, it's time. We'll be there in 10 minutes." said Ashley as she got done getting dressed.

She hung up with Steven and then, she called Mrs. Ketchum to tell her it's time.

"Ok. I'll be right there with the car." said Mrs. Ketchum as she was grabbing the car keys.

She was parked right in front of their house when she came in to get his suitcase and helped Ashley put him in the backseat where she sat with him to comfort him.

She called Professor Oak real quick and let him know that they were picking him up on their way to the hospital.

When they got there, he climbed into the car as fast as he could and then, they left Pallet to get to Viridian City.

When they were on their way, Ashley was calling everyone that was at the party, to tell them that Ash was having the baby.

Tracey, Misty, and Kevin said that they would pick up Brock and Daughter on their way to the hospital.

May and Dawn said that they would pick up Drew, Max and Molly, Professor Hale and Tonya, Kenny, Angie and Tyson, and Paul and Zoey in their private jets and would be there in 30 minutes tops.

While Ashley was doing this, Ash was moaning from all of the contractions hitting him one after another.

_(10 Minutes Later)_

They had just arrived at the hospital where Steven was waiting for them with a wheelchair.

He helped Ash into the wheelchair and took him into the Maternity Ward where there was a room that was reserved for him only.

Ash was in so much pain that he could hardly move, but with Steven's and Ashley's help, he was able to put on a hospital gown and was placed in the bed.

Steven had brought in the bigger ultrasound machine into the room and poured the gel on Ash's stomach and checked where the baby was.

He had dropped into Ash's lower abdomen with its head leading the way.

"The baby's doing great and it's starting to get ready to come out, but it could get out of the position at any time though." said Steven as he was cleaning off Ash's stomach.

"_Please don't move anywhere, baby."_ thought Ash and Ashley in unison in their minds.

"That's great, Ash." said Ashley as she was trying to comfort him.

"Let me see how far dilated and we'll judge the time from there." said Steven as he was placing himself at Ash's feet.

"O-ok." said Ash, a little scared while he spread his legs apart.

"Good. You're 5 centimeters dilated which means that it might be a half hour to an hour before you're fully dilated to 10 centimeters. I'll come in to check on you in a half hour. See you then." said Steven as he was leaving the room.

Ashley was just about to leave too, but Ash grabbed onto her arm before she left.

"Ashley, will you please stay with ME?" asked Ash as a contraction hit him even harder.

"Sure, Ash. Whatever you want." replied Ashley as she grabbed a chair and sat next to him on his right side.

He held onto her hand and squeezed it very often when a contraction hit him hard.

_(In The Waiting Room)_

Everyone was in the waiting room as they were waiting for news about how Ash was doing.

"I just wish that I could find out how Ash is doing." said Mrs. Ketchum, looking at the door that goes into the Maternity Ward.

"Don't worry, Delia. Ash is probably doing just fine in there." said Professor Oak, trying to comfort her.

That did calm her down a little, but she was still worried about her son.

_(30 Minutes Later)_

They were in the waiting room when they heard a blood-curdling scream come from the Maternity Ward.

They all knew that scream very well along with who could scream like that and that was the only person that was in the Maternity Ward that they knew: Ash.

_(Back With Ash And Ashley)_

Ash had just finished a blood-curdling scream because he was in so much pain from a contraction that hit him the hardest and feeling something wrong within him.

Steven came running into the room when Ash screamed.

"Ash! Are you ok?" asked Steven as he stood on Ash's left side.

"I think there's something wrong with the baby!" yelled Ash as he squeezed Ashley's hand hard.

Steven lifted Ash's hospital gown and poured the gel onto his stomach and before long, he had the wand moving quickly over Ash's stomach as he was trying to locate the baby.

"Oh no…" said Steven, trailing off when he found the baby.

"What is it, Steven?" asked Ashley as Ash was squeezing her hand extremely hard now.

"The baby has turned around and now, instead of lying up and down like normal, he's lying sideways in there and its kicking Ash as hard as it can. What makes this worse is that the contractions are non-stop so that must be why he gave out that blood-curdling scream. I need to see how far dilated you are so that we know when we take you for a C-Section." said Steven, putting the ultrasound machine away.

Ash just nodded since he was in so much pain and spread his legs apart so that Steven could check him.

"You're fully dilated to 10 centimeters so let's go ahead and give you the shot that will numb the lower half of your body and get you into the operating room. Unfortunately, Ashley, you'll have to leave for a couple of minutes while prep Ash for surgery and then, you can be with Ash while we're busy getting the baby out, ok?" asked Steven, looking at Ashley,

"Ok." said Ashley as she let go of Ash's hand and started to leave.

"DON'T LEAVE ME ASHLEY!" yelled Ash as a contraction hit him even harder than before.

"Don't worry, Ash. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." said Ashley as she left to go back to the waiting room to tell everyone what's going on with Ash.

She heard Steven's voice call for a numbing shot before she walked through the doors that led to the waiting room.

_(Back In The Waiting Room)_

They were all waiting for news on Ash, when Ashley came out through the doors.

"Ashley! What's happening?" asked Mrs. Ketchum as she stood up to talk to Ashley.

"Well, Ash is going to have a C-Section because the baby is sideways in him instead of the normal position. They're getting him ready by giving him a numbing shot so that he won't feel a thing when they perform the C-Section." replied Ashley as she looked back through the doors to the Maternity Ward.

"Oh, Ashley." said Mrs. Ketchum, hugging Ashley.

Just then, they heard another blood-curdling scream come from the Maternity Ward.

"Ash!" said Ashley, about to run through the doors as she recognized his scream, but she was stopped by Mrs. Ketchum and Brock.

"Ashley, don't worry about Ash. He's in good hands." said Brock, trying to calm her down.

As soon as he finished saying that, a nurse came out to tell Ashley that she could go ahead and get ready to be with Ash for the birth of their baby.

"I'll see you later with the baby in my arms." said Ashley before she went through the doors.

Once she was through the doors, she went right back to a room where she put on a pair of scrubs, a surgical cap, and shoe protectors and then, she put on a surgical mask as she was on her way into the operating room to make sure that her beloved Ash was alright.

_(In The Operating Room)_

Ash was lying down on an operating table, all ready to begin the surgery when Ashley went in.

"Ashley, I'm so happy to see you again." said Ash as she sat next to his head on a small stool.

"I'm happy that you alright. I almost came running back to you when you screamed." said Ashley, thinking about earlier.

"Sorry about that. They gave me the shot in my back, which hurt so bad and it didn't help that I was already in pain." said Ash, trying to comfort her.

"That's ok, Ash. At least I'm here for the birth." said Ashley, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Are you two ready to have your baby out here with you?" asked Steven, coming into the operating room with four nurses behind him and took their positions to begin the surgery.

They just nodded their heads as Steven picked up the scalpel.

He slowly put the scalpel onto Ash's stomach and slowly cut through his skin as he started to cut through the muscle tissues to get to the baby.

Once Ash's stomach was opened to where the baby would be, Steven gently cut into where the baby was and slowly lifted the baby out of Ash.

He gave the nurse that was helping him with the surgery, the baby so that he could open up his airways and cut the umbilical cord.

Then, the nurse gave it to another nurse that had a towel in her arms and she took the baby to a little table where they could take care of him.

"Congratulations, Ash and Ashley. It's a boy." said Steven, putting Ash's stomach back together.

Both of them gave a sigh of relief when they heard their little boy cry for the first time.

As soon as Steven got done with outing the stitches into Ash's stomach, he took Ash back into the room where he was before to get some sleep before they brought the baby in, but before Ash left, they decided on a name for the baby.

"Welcome into the world, Aaron Ketchum." said Ash before he left to go back into the room.

Ashley went over to watch what they were doing to Aaron.

They weighed him at 5 pounds and 5 ounces and they even put down the time that he was born: 9:00 A.M.

Once they got done with making sure that he was ok, they handed him to Ashley so that she could take Aaron to see everybody.

_(Back In The Waiting Room)_

Everyone had been waiting by the doors that led into the Maternity Ward when the doors opened to reveal Ashley holding Aaron in her arms.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the new addition to our family, Aaron Ketchum." said Ashley as she was showing Aaron off.

"Oh, Ashley. He looks just like you and Ash combined." said Mrs. Ketchum as she came over to see Aaron and she was right.

Aaron had Ashley's hair color and blue eyes along with Ashley's features.

"Thanks, Mom." said Ashley as she was starting to blush really big.

"So how's Ash doing?" asked Misty, looking at Ashley with Tracey right behind her.

"He's doing just fine. He's resting after the surgery so hopefully by the time that I get back in there, he'll be awake and wanting to hold Aaron as much as I wanted to sine the day that I found out that he was pregnant." replied Ashley as she was looking at Aaron.

"I guess you should go back and see if Ash is awake, Ashley." said Daughter as she gave Ashley a hug.

"Ok. See you later." replied Ashley as she walked through the doors to the Maternity Ward proudly with her son in her arms.

_(Back In Ash's Room)_

Ash was just waking up from a nice nap when Ashley and Aaron came into the room.

"Hey, Ash. Someone wanted to see you." said Ashley as she was walking over to the bed with Aaron in her arms.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you after you gave me a lot of pain, Aaron." said Ash as he was handed Aaron to hold.

"Well, hello, you three. So how's the proud parent and child doing?" asked Steven as he was standing next to the bed.

"We're both doing great. So when will we be able to leave?" asked Ash as he was making a question of his own.

"You and Aaron will be able to leave tomorrow. I'll be in to help you get home as soon as possible. Bye and congratulations." said Steven as he was leaving.

"Thanks and bye." said Ash and Ashley in unison.

"I love you, Ash." said Ashley as she was looking at him.

"I love you too, Ashley." said Ash as they kissed on the lips.

Aaron was fast asleep in his arms, which they were watching for a little while they talked about certain things.

_(Later That Same Day)_

Ashley went into the waiting room to let everyone know what's going on with Ash and Aaron and told them when the three of them would be able to leave the hospital.

Then, she stayed the night with Ash and Aaron at the hospital while everyone stayed at a hotel close by, except Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak, who went back to Pallet to take care of the pokemon at the lab and the Pikachus and the Pichu too.

_(The Next Day)_

Everyone was excited because this was the day that Ash and Aaron were coming home, even the Pikachus and the Pichu were excited because they get to see Ash and Ashley along with Aaron.

Once they had gotten home, they put Aaron to sleep in the crib and as soon they got dressed for bed, they fell fast asleep with the baby monitor, which Ashley bought four months ago, on.

After having Aaron and bringing him home, Ash and Ashley are going to be surprised at what Brock and Daughter have up their sleeves.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! You finally get to meet Aaron! Yay! This will be the last update for a couple of days as I have exams later this week. I forgot to mention that if you want to use any of my OCs in any of your stories, you can let me know so that I won't get mad if I see them in another story that isn't mine. Thanks for doing that! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	11. Brock And Daughter's Big Announcement!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley, Tonya, Daughter, and Aaron.**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Brock And Daughter's Big Announcement!**

It was a month since Aaron was born and Ahs was all healed from having the surgery and having Aaron.

Ash looked just like he did before having Aaron and it's because of the Were-Pokemon, he didn't have any scars or the extra skin that would normally be left after having a kid.

They didn't stay up at different hours of the night to take care of Aaron because he just slept through the night just fine.

Ash was, unfortunately, counting down the days until he had to go back to the stadium to defend his title of Pokemon Master, but he knew that Ashley and Aaron would watch him, either on TV or at the stadium to cheer him onto victory.

Now, they will be shocked at what kind of news Brock and Daughter have.

_(Later That Same Day)_

They had received something in the mail from Brock and Daughter about something interesting.

"It's an invitation to a party that they'll be throwing tomorrow. What do you think, Ashley? Should we go?" asked Ash, reading the invitation.

"I think that's a great idea since we don't go out of the house that much since you had Aaron, Ash." replied Ashley, coming out of the nursery with Aaron in her arms.

"Ok, Ashley. Do you want to call them or should I?" asked Ash, rubbing Aaron gently on the head.

"I'll do it since I haven't talked to Daughter for so long." replied Ashley, handing Aaron to Ash.

"It was just last month when you saw her." said Ash, holding Aaron in his arms.

"Still." said Ash, heading for the videophone.

_(With Ashley)_

She talked to Daughter via videophone for about an hour before Daughter had to hang up because Brock needed her for something.

"Yeah. Well, you know how Brock is after traveling with him and Ash a couple of years ago. See you tomorrow. Bye." said Daughter, smiling big.

"Bye, Daughter." said Ashley as they hung up the phone.

When she turned around, she didn't find Ash and Aaron anywhere in sight.

"Ash? Aaron? Where are you?" asked Ashley, starting to worry about what happened to them.

"I was putting Aaron to sleep because he was starting to fall asleep while I was holding him." replied Ash, closing the door to the nursery.

"Oh, Ash. I thought I lost both you and Aaron." said Ashley as she jumped at Ash and hugged him, but before her feet touched the ground, Ash caught her and hugged her back.

He carried her into the bedroom, in the same position as before, where he put her down.

She grabbed her pajamas and ran into the bathroom excitedly because she knew that Ash was back to his regular self, which she was happy about.

While Ashley was changing in the bathroom, Ash was already in his t-shirt and his regular sweatpants from before Aaron came along.

When Ashley came out, Ash was waiting for her with open arms.

She jumped into Ash's arms and they both fell onto the bed with Ash taking the full hit with Ashley on top of him.

They looked into each other's eyes before they kissed on the lips and started to take off each other's clothes, which Ashley started by taking off Ash's t-shirt and sweatpants, but she left his underwear on.

Ash took Ashley's pants, not her underwear too, off first followed by her shirt.

They both just laid there under the sheets, looking at the ceiling, until Ashley sat up and turned halfway towards Ash and he was surprised at what she did next.

She lowered her head so that it was above Ash's stomach and kissed it for about half a minute.

Then, she rolled over onto him where he took her glasses off and put them on the nightstand that was by him.

"It's so nice to have you back to normal, Ash." said Ashley, starting to fall asleep on him.

"It's nice to be back to normal, Ashley." said Ash, starting to fall asleep.

They stayed like that the whole night and they were happy when they woke up because they could look into each other's eyes.

_(The Next Day)_

They had arranged with Mrs. Ketchum that they would ride with her and Professor Oak to Pewter City for the party.

They were almost ready when the doorbell rang.

Ash answered the door because Ashley was getting Aaron ready for the party and he saw his Mom and Professor Oak standing outside.

"Come on in. Ashley's finishing Aaron up and then, we'll be able to leave." said Ash as he let them in.

Just then, Ashley came out of the nursery with Aaron in her arms.

"Wow. Aaron looks so cute, Ashley." said Mrs. Ketchum as she looked at Aaron.

"Thanks, Mom. Are we ready to go?" asked Ashley, looking at the three of them.

They just nodded their heads and then, they got into the car and drove off to Pewter City for the party.

_(At The Party)_

When they got there, Brock and Daughter welcomed them in and the three girls went one way, leaving the four guys at the door.

"What was that about?" asked Ash and Brock in unison.

"I guess girls will be girls." replied Professor Oak as they were watching the girls leave.

Aaron just let out a small cry of happiness that snapped the three guys out of their confusion.

_(With The Girls)_

"Ashley, I meant to tell you that you and Ash, along with Aaron, look great tonight." said Daughter as they got something to drink and she was right.

Ashley was wearing a long blue dress that didn't show too much cleavage with matching shoes and one bracelet on her left wrist that Ash gave her on their 5th anniversary, which was 14k gold.

Her hair was puller into a bun with two strands of hair hanging down on either side of her face.

Ash was in a matching blue suit and had a red bowtie on.

He even had blue shoes to go with the blue suit.

Aaron had a tiny black suit on with a red bowtie on, to match his father's, and black shoes to match the suit.

"Thank you, Daughter. You and Brock look great too." said Ashley, blushing slightly and she was right.

Daughter was wearing a black dress that looked a size too big, but it still hugged her body and she was wearing matching shoes along with a gold 14k bracelet that Brock gave her on their 1st anniversary on her left wrist.

Brock was wearing a black suit with a black bowtie and black shoes that went with the suit.

"Thanks, Ashley. I love how that dress looks on you, Mrs. Ketchum." said Daughter, looking at Mrs. Ketchum and she was right for the second time that night.

She was wearing a flowing pink dress that went almost all the way to the floor and a beautiful pearl necklace that Ash and Ashley bought her a week after Aaron was born.

Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she even had a pair of pink shoes on that matched the dress beautifully.

"Oh, thank you, Daughter." said Mrs. Ketchum, blushing big.

Misty, May, Dawn, Zoey, Tonya, Molly, and Angie joined them soon after, but it was interrupted when Ash, Aaron, Brock, Professor Oak, Tracey, Drew, Kenny, Paul, Professor Hale, Max, and Tyson came over to be with their girls except Brock and Daughter, who left the group because they had something to do.

They talked for a little while until Brock and Daughter reached the front of the room.

"Everyone, can we have your attention please." said Brock, getting everyone's attention.

"Brock and I have an announcement." said Daughter as soon as everyone gave the two of them their attention.

"We're going to have a baby!" said Brock and Daughter in unison.

The crowd went wild when they heard that, but Ash and Ashley just hugged each other and Aaron as they remembered doing the same thing seven months ago.

_(Later That Night)_

They had just put Aaron to sleep and hopped into bed when they realized something.

"You know that reminds me of how we told everyone that we were having Aaron." said Ash as they were lying down in bed.

"Yeah, but you were the one that was carrying him, not me, Ash." said Ashley with her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her and kissed her on the lips before they fell asleep.

After finding out that Brock and Daughter are expecting a baby of their own, Ash and Ashley will be surprised at what Misty and Tracey have to say.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11! Next chapter is gonna be fun. 4-day weekend rocks cause I get to update since exams are over with! New semester starts on Tuesday, but i don't think it will be that hard, but you never know****. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	12. Tracey And Misty's Big Announcement!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley, and Aaron.**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Tracey And Misty's Big Announcement!**

It was a month after Brock and Daughter announced that they were having a little one of their own and Ashley was busy with getting a surprise party together for Ash's 26th birthday party with Misty and Tracey helping her out by having Tracey take Ash and Aaron over to Professor Oak's lab to check on how Ash's pokemon are doing since he hasn't seen them in over 9 months when he was told by Steven that he couldn't battle while he was pregnant with Aaron.

"Thanks for helping me with this, Misty." said Ashley as they were finishing up with the plans.

"No problem, Ashley, but can I ask you a favor?" asked Misty, looking at Ashley.

"Sure, Misty. You know that I will always do a favor for you." said Ashley, putting her hand on Misty's hand, which made Misty blush for a second, but it went away quickly as she was thinking about how much Ashley was like Ash.

"Can Tracey and I announce something at the party?" asked Misty curiously.

"Sure. I don't think that Ash would mind if you two did that. Maybe I should go and meet up with the three guys and send Tracey back here to help with the decorations while I keep Ash and Aaron occupied while you two take care of everything and Mom and Professor Oak will come over with Tracey to help out. See you in two hours. Bye." said Ashley as she left Misty by herself.

"Thanks and bye. I'm so glad that Ash found a girl that's just like him." said Misty with that last part to herself as she was thinking about how Ash was when she first met him.

It wasn't too long after Ashley left that Tracey, Mrs. Ketchum, and Professor Oak were entering the house.

They got started by putting the decorations up followed by blowing up the balloons and making the food.

_(With Ash, Ashley, And Aaron)_

They were having fun playing with all of their pokemon that they both caught while they were on their journeys.

Aaron was having the most fun when he was playing with the smaller pokemon like the Bulbasaurs, the Totodiles, and Ashley's Chimchar and Ash's Monferno.

"I can't believe that our pokemon are acting like this with Aaron." said Ashley as they were sitting on the grass with her Ponyta lying next to her with its head on her lap.

"Yeah. Same here, but I kind of knew that they would be like this with him." said Ash as they were watching Aaron play with their pokemon.

"Is it because he looks a lot like you?" asked Ashley playfully as she was trying to tease with him.

"Maybe. I think I'll take a little nap before we head back home." replied Ash, yawning as he was lying down on the grass.

"Ok. Night." said Ashley while she was petting Ponyta while she was watching Aaron.

"Night." said Ash, falling asleep.

"_Let's hope that he'll stay asleep for two hours while they're getting everything together for the party."_ thought Ashley, watching him sleep and then, she went back to watching Aaron.

_(Two Hours Later)_

Ash was just waking up from his two-hour nap when he noticed that Ashley and Aaron were gone.

"Ashley? Aaron? Where are you?" asked Ash, getting up from the ground to look for them.

"We're right behind you, Ash." replied Ashley, standing behind him with Aaron in her arms.

"Mommy." said Aaron, looking up at Ashley.

They were both in shock as they looked at each other and then, Aaron.

"Did he just say his first word?" asked Ash and Ashley in unison.

"Daddy!" said Aaron, looking at Ash with a smile, showing no teeth, that was just like his father's.

Both Ash and Ashley had looks of shock and happiness on their faces as they looked at Aaron.

As soon as they came out of their shock, he hugged them as tight as he could without hurting them.

"I was starting to wonder what happened to you two. How about we go on home and grab something to eat?" asked Ash as his stomach growled loudly, which made Aaron laugh a little and Ashley did too.

"Sure, Ash. I'm starting to feel a little hungry too. Let's go." replied Ashley, hoping that he would take the bait and it worked because he nodded his head as they were leaving.

_(At Ash And Ashley's House)_

"They're coming, everyone. Hide!" said Mrs. Ketchum as she turned out all of the lights.

They heard the door open, which was followed by a familiar voice that they all knew.

"Why are all of the lights off?" asked Ash as he stepped into the pitch-black house.

"You'll see in a second." replied Ashley as she entered the house with Aaron in her arms and turned on the lights.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Ash!" yelled everyone as they came out of their hiding places.

Ash was so shocked that he almost fainted, but he recomposed himself before anyone knew that.

"Wow. Thanks, everyone." said Ash, still in shock.

"Well, Ashley planned the whole thing." said May as she and Drew walked over to him

"Ashley, thank you so much." said Ash as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Once the Party was at full blast, Misty and Tracey pulled Ash, Ashley, and Aaron off to the side to talk to them.

"Ash, Ashley, do you mind if we go ahead and tell everyone our announcement?" asked Misty curiously.

"Sure. Go ahead." replied Ash and Ashley in unison.

"Thanks, guys." said Tracey as they were on their way to the front of the room.

It didn't take them too long to reach the front of the room.

"Everyone, can we have your attention please." said Tracey, getting everyone's attention.

"Tracey and I have an announcement." said Misty, as soon as everyone gave them their attention.

"We're going to have a baby!" said Misty and Tracey in unison.

The crowd went wild when they head that, but Ash and Brock hugged their families as they knew how it felt to announce that they were having kids of their own.

The party lasted an hour after Misty and Tracey's big announcement and everyone left to go home, except for Mrs. Ketchum, who offered to take care of Aaron while Ash and Ashley cleaned up.

It took the 30 minutes to clean up and they put Aaron to sleep before Mrs. Ketchum went back home.

She hugged both of them before she left and she wished Ash another "Happy Birthday" and then, she left.

Then, they went into their bedroom to get changed into their pajamas and then, they hopped into bed.

"I've had a lot happen to me when I was 25." said Ash, thinking about what happened to him since his last birthday.

"Yeah, but think about it this way: You have Aaron and I here to help you out this birthday unlike last year when it was just me." said Ashley, lying her head down on Ash's shoulder.

"That's true and I wouldn't want it any other way." said Ash, putting his head next to Ashley's.

"I wouldn't want it any other way either." said Ashley as she put her arms around Ash's waist as best as she could.

They kissed on the lips and then, they fell asleep in the same position.

After finding out that Misty and Tracey are having a baby and Ash's 26th birthday, Ash and Ashley will be both surprised and shocked at what May has to announce.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12! I was gonna type it up and post it yesterday, but I got busy. Well, better late than never I always say. Next chapter should be up before you know. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	13. May Has A Big Announcement!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley and Aaron.**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: May Has A Big Announcement!**

It was a month since Ash's 26th birthday and Misty and Tracey's announcement that told everyone that they were having a baby and Ash was busy with getting a surprise party together for Ashley's 25th birthday party with May and Drew helping him out by having May take Ashley and Aaron out for a small shopping spree since she hasn't been shopping in over 8 months when they found out that they were having a boy.

"Thanks for helping me with this, Drew." said Ash as they were putting up the streamers that were a little too high even with help.

"No problem, Ash, but can I ask you a favor?" asked Drew as he helped Ash with a stubborn streamer.

"Sure, Drew. What is it?" asked Ash, asking a question of his own.

"Can May announce something at the party?" asked Drew as they were getting off of the ladders that they were on.

"Sure. I don't think that Ashley would mind if May did that. Maybe I should go and meet up with them and send May, Mom, and Professor Oak to help get the decorations up while I keep Ashley and Aaron occupied. See you in two hours. Bye." said Ash as he left Drew by himself in the house.

"Thanks and bye. I'm so glad that Ashley found a guy that caring about her." said Drew with that last part to himself as he was thinking about how Ashley was when he first met her.

It wasn't too long after Ash left that May, Mrs. Ketchum, and Professor Oak were entering the house.

They continued on from where they left off before and started to blow up the balloons and making the food.

_(With Ash, Ashley, And Aaron)_

They had just finished shopping and started to head home when Ash suggested that they should go and visit their pokemon.

Ashley just nodded as Ash took the lead with the two bags full of clothing that she bought while she was carrying Aaron.

She looked pretty exhausted from shopping with May, but she felt pleased that she bought a little something for all of them.

_(At Professor Oak's Lab)_

As soon as they got there, Ashley laid down on the grass and fell sleep.

"Mommy?" asked Aaron curiously as he was watching his Mom sleep.

"Don't worry, Aaron. She's just taking a little nap before we go back to the house." replied Ash, looking down at Aaron, who was sitting in his lap.

"_Let's hope that she sleeps for two hours."_ thought Ash, looking at her, but he was snapped back into reality by Aaron falling back into his lap.

"Aaron? Are you trying to walk?" asked Ash, looking down at his son.

Aaron just nodded his head and he stood up, with Ash's help, of course, and took a couple of steps forward before he fell back into Ash's lap.

"That was awesome, Aaron! Let's go inside to work on it some more so that we won't wake her up." said Ash, getting up from the grass with Aaron in his arms.

_(Two Hours Later)_

Ashley was waking up from her two-hour nap when she noticed that Ash and Aaron were nowhere to be found.

"Ash? Aaron? Where are you?" asked Ashley, looking around while she was still sitting on the ground.

"Mommy!" said Aaron, walking up to her.

"Aaron! Look at you! I can't believe that you can walk already! Who taught you to walk?" asked Ashley, smiling at her son while she was holding him.

"Now who do you think it was, Ashley?" asked Ash, standing over them.

"Oh, Ash! You're the best husband ever!" said Ashley as she put Aaron on the ground and jumped up to hug Ash.

He hugged her back and while they were doing this, Aaron walked over and hugged them as best as he could between the two of them.

As soon as they let go of the hug, they left to go back to the house for Ashley's surprise party.

_(At Ash And Ashley's House)_

"They're coming, everyone. Hide!" said May as she turned out all of the lights.

They heard the door open, which was followed by a familiar voice that they all knew too well.

"Why are all of the lights off?" asked Ashley as she stepped into the pitch-black house.

"You'll see in a second." replied Ash as he entered the house with Aaron in his arms and turned on the lights.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Ashley!" yelled everyone as they came out of their hiding places.

Ashley almost fainted when she saw everyone, but she recomposed herself before anyone saw her face.

"Wow. This is amazing. Thanks, everyone." said Ashley, in shock.

"Well, Ash planned the whole thing." said Dawn as she and Kenny walked over to her.

"Ash, thank you so much for this!" said Ashley as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Once the Party was at full blast, May pulled Ash, Ashley, and Aaron off to the side to talk to them.

"Ash, Ashley, do you mind if I go ahead and tell everyone my announcement?" asked May curiously.

"Sure. Go ahead." replied Ash and Ashley in unison.

"Thanks, guys." said May as she was on her way to the front of the room.

It didn't take her too long to reach the front of the room.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please. I have an announcement. Drew and I are going to get married!" said May excitedly.

The crowd went wild when they head that, but all of the married couples, including Ash and Ashley, hugged each other as they remembered saying that all famous "I do".

The party lasted an hour after May's big announcement and everyone left to go home, except for Mrs. Ketchum, who offered to take care of Aaron while Ash and Ashley cleaned up.

It took the 30 minutes to clean up and they put Aaron to sleep before Mrs. Ketchum went back home.

She hugged both of them before she left and she wished Ashley another "Happy Birthday" and then, she left.

Then, they went into their bedroom to get changed into their pajamas and then, they hopped into bed.

"I've had a lot happen to me when I was 24." said Ashley, thinking about what happened to her since her last birthday.

"Yeah, but think about it this way: You have Aaron and I here to help you out this birthday unlike last year when it was just me." said Ash as Ashley was lying her head down on his shoulder.

"That's true and I wouldn't want it any other way." said Ashley as she put her arms around Ash's waist as best as she could.

"I wouldn't want it any other way either." said Ash as he put his head next to Ashley's.

They kissed on the lips and then, they fell asleep in the same position.

After finding out that May and Drew are getting married and Ashley's 25th birthday, Ash and Ashley will be shocked at what Dawn has to announce.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 13! Next chapter will be one heck of a chapter because something's gonna happen that you don't expect it too. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	14. Dawn Has A Big Announcement!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley and Aaron.**

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Dawn Has A Big Announcement!**

It was a month since May had announced that she and Drew were getting married and Ashley's 25th birthday and they were on their way to Dawn's house for a party that she was throwing.

Both Ash and Ashley didn't know why Dawn was having a party, but they were excited to see her house because they've never seen it before and they were even wondering what she wanted to tell everybody.

_(At The Party)_

When they got there, Dawn and Kenny welcomed them in, but Ashley left with Dawn to go and talk to the other girls, leaving the three guys at the door.

"I guess that's Dawn for you. I can't believe that Aaron's already walking, Ash." said Kenny as they were walking over to the other guys.

"Yeah. He actually started to walk last month on Ashley's birthday." said Ash as he picked Aaron up so that he wouldn't lose him. (Good father.)

"That's awesome, Ash." said Kenny, amazed at what Ash said.

"Thanks, Kenny." said Ash as they met up with the other guys and started to talk about the usual guy stuff and what the stadium was doing for the trainers that challenged Ash.

_(An Hour Later)_

As soon as the party was at full blast, Dawn went up to the front of the room and boy, was she excited to tell them.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please. I have an announcement. Kenny and I are getting married!" said Dawn excitedly.

Everyone went wild when they heard that, but all of the married couples and the engaged couple of May and Drew hugged and kissed each other as they remembered their weddings and how wonderful it was to be with the one that they loved forever and ever and what kind of wedding they would have.

The party lasted an hour after Dawn and Kenny's announcement and Dawn offered everyone a flight home that was in close by Kanto and they agreed happily.

Before they knew it, they were back in Kanto in an hour after they left the party.

_(At Ash And Ashley's House)_

As soon as they got home, they put Aaron to sleep because he was having a hard time staying awake from all of the excitement at the party.

Once they did that, Ashley pulled Ash into their bedroom, closing the door behind her, and she took off his bowtie that he wore to Brock and Daughter's party, and threw it on the floor.

Ash was starting to wonder what she was aiming for when she took off his shirt and jacket.

Before Ash knew it, she pushed him onto the bed and undid his pants before she pulled his pants off, including his underwear, and left him naked on the bed.

He finally knew what she wanted and he took off her dress before he pulled her into the bed and took off her underwear too when they were under the covers.

"This time, it's my turn to start things off." said Ash as he rolled over onto Ashley where he lightly sat on her stomach so that he wouldn't hurt her.

He leaned down so that he face was half an inch away from her face and started to kiss her on the lips, but he let her go when he started to slide down so that he was sitting up while he performed her enjoyment and pleasure torture since he hasn't been able to do it while he was pregnant at all.

Ashley was moaning since it felt so good to have him doing this to her after so long.

When he was halfway through, he fell onto his side of the bed on his back and was starting to pant as he was lying there.

"Now, it's my turn." said Ashley as she sat on his stomach and kissed him full on the lips.

Then, she slowly slid down and let her torture plan begin, but this time, it was a little more intense than it was before.

While she was doing this to him, he was moaning and groaning because it felt so good because he hasn't felt her like this for a while.

Before she knew it, he tossed her onto her back and then, he went back for the second half of his torture plan.

As soon as he got done, she pushed him back onto his side on his back again and finished her torture plan.

Once she was done, she sat on his stomach and watched him as he was panting really hard from her being on top of him.

"I guess I got you this time, Ash Ketchum." said Ashley, putting her hands on his bare chest.

When she got done saying that, re rolled her over onto their sides where he grabbed her wrists somewhat tightly and wrapped his legs around her legs so that she couldn't move.

"I think I got you this time, Ashley Ketchum." said Ash as he pulled her close to him.

They kissed on the lips when he did that and then, they fell asleep just like that in the same position.

_(The Next Day)_

They acted like nothing happened the night before because of Aaron being there, and so young too, and Ash was getting ready for a couple of matches at the stadium to defend his title of Pokemon Master since he started back last month.

Ash won all of his matches as if he didn't have a seven-month vacation and a baby too.

Once they put Aaron to sleep, they went at it again, but only a little harder than they did last night.

They did this every night that week when they got done putting Aaron to sleep for the night of when he took a nap during the day with their blinds closed in their bedroom, of course.

After finding out that Dawn and Kenny are getting married like May and Drew, Ash and Ashley will be both surprised and shocked at what happens to them next.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 14! Next chapter will knock your socks off as there's a giant surprise in it. School tomorrow and I don't want to go. :( Oh well. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	15. Another Surprise Shocks Ash And Ashley!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own, Ashley, Aaron and Steven.**

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Another Surprise Shocks Ash And Ashley!**

After having a hectic night of fun two weeks ago, Ash and Ashley will be going crazy with what happens next in their life.

Ash woke up early the morning that was exactly two weeks from the night that he and Ashley had a night of fun when he rushed into the bathroom and closed the door quickly and ran to the toilet where he met his dinner from the night before.

He sat there for a few seconds before he felt his stomach heave and he threw up again.

He flushed the toilet, cleaned his mouth of the taste of vomit, and then, he went back to bed.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

Ash started to wake up when he noticed what time it was.

He got up and got dressed quietly so that he wouldn't wake Ashley up from a peaceful slumber and then, he woke Aaron up and got him dressed quickly so that they could head over to their Mom's house because she wanted to have Aaron for the day since she hasn't had much time to have him over along with Ash and Ashley being busy too.

Before they left, Ash left a note for Ashley to tell her where they were going and he took some Alka-Seltzers to calm his stomach since he could feel it start to be upset again.

"_I wonder what I ate last night that was bad because my stomach has been upset all morning. Oh well. I guess we should head on over before Mom starts to worry about us."_ thought Ash as he grabbed Aaron stuff that he would need for the day.

They left the house so quietly that Ashley didn't noticed at all and they went over and knocked on their Mom's door and she opened the door immediately with a giant smile on her face as she looked at her two favorite men.

_(Back At Ash And Ashley's House)_

Ashley was just waking up when she noticed that Ash was gone.

She got up and went to see if he took Aaron and he did.

She went to the kitchen where she found the note that he left.

It said: _"Ashley, I took Aaron over to Mom's to spend the day with her. Be back as soon as I can. Love, Ash."_

She smiled as she read the note and then, she went to get dressed and enjoy herself until he came back.

_(Back At Mrs. Ketchum's House)_

"It's so nice to Aaron for the day." said Mrs. Ketchum as she picked Aaron up.

"It's nice to have you so close too." said Ash as she hugged him with one arm while she was holding Aaron in the other.

"Why don't you com in, Honey? I'm making breakfast." said Mrs. Ketchum as she put Aaron down to grab his bag.

When he heard the word "breakfast", he wanted to go in and have some of his Mom's home cooking, but his stomach have him a jolt as it heaved a little.

"No thanks, Mom. I think that by the time I get home, Ashley will have breakfast waiting." said Ash, trying to calm down his stomach and it worked.

"Ok. See you later. Bye." said Mrs. Ketchum as she gave her son another hug before he left.

"Bye." said Ash as he went back home.

_(Back At Ash And Ashley's House)_

He had just walked into the house when Ashley came and gave him a hug, which he returned half-heartedly.

"I have breakfast all ready for you, Ash." said Ashley, holding onto his waist.

"Wow. It smells…" said Ash, trailing off as he felt his stomach heave at the smell of food.

He ran into the bathroom with Ashley still hanging onto his waist.

He threw up in the toilet again and when he did that, Ashley was surprised that he was sick all of a sudden and she put her hands on his stomach to try and calm it down a little, which worked for a little while.

Before she knew it, she felt his stomach heave through her hands and he threw up once again.

As soon as he got done at the toilet, he fell back, his energy had been depleted, into Ashley and just laid there in her arms before he recomposed himself.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Ash got up and walked out of the bathroom to go lay down on the bed.

Ashley followed him closely as she wanted to know what was going on with him.

"Are you ok, Ash?" asked Ashley as she sat next to him.

"No. Maybe you should call Steven before it gets any worse." replied Ash with an apologetic look on his face and clutching his stomach as it was starting to hurt from throwing up, but went away after a few minutes.

"Ok. I'll be right back." said Ashley as she got up to call Steven.

While she was talking to Steven, she heard Ash throw up in the bathroom again.

He told her that he would be there in 10 minutes since he was in Viridian City.

When she got off the phone, she went to keep Ash company along with the two Pikachus and the Pichu.

_(10 Minutes Later)_

Steven rang the doorbell and Ashley opened it and was relieved that he was there to make sure that Ash was okay.

"What's wrong with Ash, Ashley?" asked Steven as they were standing by the front door.

"Well, he keeps on throwing up every 5 minutes and he doesn't know why." replied Ashley as they were heading to the bedroom where they found Ash lying on the bed and looking quite exhausted.

"Hey, Ash. How are you feeling?" asked Steven as he looked Ash over.

"I could be better." replied Ash as he put a hand on his stomach.

"Why don't you go ahead and lift up your shirt so that I can take a look inside it?" asked Steven, starting to set up the portable ultrasound.

"Ok." said Ash weakly as he lifted up his shirt.

Steven poured the gel onto his stomach and he put the wand onto his stomach.

He was looking at the screen as something interesting crossed the screen when he moved the wand around on Ash's stomach and he quickly went back to the spot and he examined the one-inch long object that was inside Ash.

"Ash, the reason why you're feeling this way is because you're pregnant again and you're two weeks along." said Steven, looking at Ash.

"But how can that be?" asked Ash in disbelief as Steven cleaned off his stomach.

"That night! Two weeks ago! Don't you remember, Ash?" asked Ashley as she remembered what happened.

"Oh yeah. Now, I remember it too well. What I want to know is why am I throwing up so often." replied Ash, thinking about what happened two weeks ago that day.

"Did you take anything this morning?" asked Steven, putting the ultrasound away.

"I did take a couple of Alka-Seltzers to try to calm it down, but apparently they didn't help." replied Ash as he put a hand on his stomach.

"That must be why. The Alka-Seltzers must of upset your stomach more instead of making it feel better and that's why you feel the way you do." said Steven as he picked up the case.

"Ok." said Ash as he reminded himself that he wouldn't do that ever again when he's pregnant.

"Now, I'll be back in a month to check on how you and the baby are doing. See you then." said Steven, leaving the bedroom.

"Bye." said Ash, still lying on the bed.

"Thank you so much for helping us out, Steven." said Ashley as she opened the door for Steven.

"You're welcome and anytime, Ashley. We'll do just like we did when he was pregnant with Aaron. Bye." said Steven, leaving.

"Ok. Bye." said Ashley, closing the door.

When she went back into the bedroom, she noticed that Ash was staring at his stomach as he was hoping that this was just a dream.

She went over and put a hand on his stomach to make him stop what he was doing.

Then, she laid there next to him to make sure that he knew that she supported him even though he was pregnant for the second time.

He was so happy to know that he was being supported by his wife and probably their son when they told him.

_(Later That Same Day)_

Ash was feeling better when he went to get Aaron from their Mom's house and he was eating a little something too.

He said "Thanks" to their Mom before they left for watching Aaron for the day.

Before they went to bed, they explained to Aaron that Ash was having a baby and Aaron was jumping for joy when he heard that.

"I'm gonna be a big brother! I'm gonna be a big brother!" said Aaron as he started to run around the house until Ash caught him.

They told him that he shouldn't mention it to anyone until they feel that they're ready to let everyone know about the baby.

He agreed and went to bed easier than he did before when he wanted to be active and try to run around the room.

When Ash and Ashley went to bed, Ash stayed by himself instead of having Ashley close to him like always.

"Ash, come over here. I don't want you to be by yourself when you're in need of some freedom." said Ashley as Ash rolled over to her where they met face to face.

"What I want to know is why do I have to be pregnant now when I just got done with being pregnant with Aaron 5 months ago." said Ash calmly as she pulled him close to her.

"Because we love Aaron so much and each other that you conceived this kid for all of us to become a family of four." said Ashley, making Ash feel better and it worked.

"Thanks, Ashley. I don't know what I would do without you." said Ash, smiling at her.

"I think that you would be lost, Ash." said Ashley jokingly as she was trying to kid with him.

"Oh, Ashley. I love you. Night." said Ash as they kissed on the lips.

"I love you too. Night." said Ashley, starting to fall asleep on Ash's shoulder.

After finding out that Ash is pregnant once again, Ash, Ashley, and Aaron will be surprised at what happens next when they're on a small vacation.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 15! Crazy, wasn't it? Well, next chapter is gonna be full of action and some suspense. Reason this out before the weekend is because I have a snow day! YAY! :D See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	16. Ash Is In Trouble!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley, Aaron, and Steven.**

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Ash Is In Trouble!**

After finding out that Ash is pregnant for the second time, Ash, Ashley and Aaron will have a lot of fun with Ash's idea.

They were lying in bed when Ash thought of something.

"Hey, Ashley. I just though of something." said Ash, looking down at her.

"What is it, Ash?" asked Ashley as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"I was thinking about all of us going on a one-day vacation tomorrow." replied Ash.

"That sounds like fun. Where were you thinking about going?" asked Ashley curiously.

"I was thinking about going to the lake by the Battle Tower because I want to be able to fit into my swimsuit before I start to show and before Steven gets here that day after tomorrow." replied Ash as he out his left hand on his stomach.

"That'll be great, Ash, but I don't think that you'll have to worry too much about your swimsuit fitting you." said Ashley as she put her right hand on top of his.

"Ok. Night." said Ash as he blushed a little.

"Night." said Ashley as they were falling asleep.

_(The Next Day)_

They got up early to get packed and to get Aaron up to have some breakfast before they left.

Before they left, they put their swimsuits on underneath their clothes and while Ashley was helping Aaron get into his swimsuit, Ash put his swimsuit on and was quite content that it still fit him like always.

Then, they left on Ashley's Ponyta to get to the lake quickly so no one saw them and want Ash's autograph or pictures of him.

_(At The Lake Near The Battle Tower)_

They arrived an hour after they left the house and started to set their things up.

Ashley went into the woods a little ways where she took her clothes off to reveal a blue one-piece with a blue and white flower on the front of it.

Then, she took Aaron into the woods where she took off his clothes to reveal a pair of blue swim trunks, which were plain.

When they came out of the woods, Ash went into the woods where he took his clothes off to reveal a pair of dark blue swim trunks that had white pokeballs on the sides.

Both Ashley and Aaron were shocked that Ash still looked like himself even though he was in his second month.

All three of them jumped into the water, with Aaron wearing arm floaties, along with the two Pikachus and the Pichu.

"I'm so glad that Misty was able to teach Aaron how to swim two months ago." said Ash as he and Ashley was watching Aaron swim to them.

"Yeah and I'm glad that she taught me how to do this!" said Ashley as she pushed Ash's head under the water.

"Now that was a dirty trick!" said Ash, gasping for air.

"Actually, we thought that it was pretty funny!" said Ashley as Aaron and her were laughing at Ash.

He couldn't stay mad at her for long because he started to laugh too.

_(An Hour Later)_

They were relaxing after swimming for 30 minutes while Aaron was wandering around the lake.

They could still see him since he wasn't that far away from them, but they didn't see what happens next until it was too late.

Aaron was walking around when he saw a marble-sized rock that was like a normal rock.

He picked it up and threw it into a tree, but it hit a Fearow in the head and it flew out of the tree with a loud shriek high into the sky.

Both Ash and Ashley looked up to where the sound came from and saw a Fearow heading straight at Aaron.

Ashley ran over to protect Aaron while Ash was in shock of what was happening and stayed where he was.

Ashley covered Aaron so that he wouldn't see her get hurt in the back by the Fearow's claws.

As soon as Ash saw that, he ran over and took Fearow's claws on his chest, which left a good number of little scratches, and it left by flying high into the sky, but it wasn't through yet.

Ashley noticed that she didn't get hit and her and Aaron looked to see Ash standing there and Fearow flying away.

"Are you two ok?" asked Ash as he kept his eyes on the Fearow.

"Yeah. We're fine." replied Ashley, looking at Ash with Aaron hugging her tightly.

"Good. Now, I want you to get back to the spot as fast as you can with Aaron." said Ash as he kept looking at the Fearow and wondering what it was planning on doing next.

"But…" said Ashley and Aaron in unison as they started to protest, but Ash stopped them before they could say anything else.

"No buts! Just get out of here! I'll take care of the Fearow!" said Ash as he looked back at them.

"Ok. Just be careful, Ash." said Ashley as she and Aaron left as Ash bent down to pick up a rock.

"Ok. Fearow, come and get me!" said Ash as he threw a rock at Fearow.

It didn't waste anytime at all before it started to go after Ash at an incredible speed and Ash noticed where it was aiming for.

"_I can't believe that it's going after my stomach! I need to protect the baby before anything happens to it!"_ thought Ash as he wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach so that Fearow will hit his arms and not his stomach.

Just as he did that, the Fearow hit him hard with its sharp claws, leaving a good number of scratches on his arms.

He closed his eyes as he felt each claw dig into his skin and he was even wincing in pain when it did that.

Then, it grabbed him by his shoulders and flew over the lake when it dropped him into the middle of the lake.

He kept his arms around his stomach when he fell into the lake, stomach first.

Once he realized that he was okay, he started to swim up to the surface, but he was stopped when he felt something wrap around his right ankle.

He looked down and saw a Tentacruel holding onto him and it started to pull him down towards the bottom of the lake.

He tried to break away from the Tentacruel, but it wouldn't let him go until it got to some seaweed and tied it around the ankle that it was holding onto.

He tried to untie the seaweed, but he couldn't so he tried to swim, but he knew that he wasn't going to get out of the situation that way.

"_I wish that there was a way to get out of this situation. Please stay with me, baby."_ thought Ash as he put his right hand on his stomach and fell unconscious.

_(With Ashley And Aaron)_

She was in shock when she saw the Fearow pick Ash up and drop him into the lake.

She was hoping to see Ash come swimming to the surface and meet up with them, but he didn't show up at all.

She couldn't take it anymore and she started to give out orders like crazy after putting Aaron the ground.

"Aaron, I want you to stay here while I go and get Daddy. Pikachu, Pikachu, and Pichu, I want you to take care of Aaron so that he won't case any trouble while I'm gone. Go Buizel! Buizel, let's go!" said Ashley, grabbing Buizel's pokeball and releasing it and she grabbed a knife and put it into her mouth sideways as she jumped into the lake with Buizel.

The two Pikachus and the Pichu saluted her when she told them that and watched her jump into the lake with Ash's Buizel and then, they put their attention on Aaron so that he would be entertained while his Mommy when to save his Daddy.

_(With Ashley And Buizel)_

She had just spotted Ash when the Tentacruel came out of the seaweed and started to attack them with Poison Sting, but they dodged it without any problems.

She let go of Buizel so that she could cut the seaweed around his ankle and so that Buizel could take care of the Tentacruel.

It didn't take her too long to reach Ash and she cut the seaweed with the knife in one swing.

She grabbed Ash, who still had his hand on his stomach, and grabbed Buizel, since it already took care of the Tentacruel, and rode it up to the surface.

As soon as they broke through the surface, she pulled him onto the ground that was a little ways away from the spot where Aaron was.

She checked for a pulse and she didn't find one and she even noticed that he wasn't breathing either.

She started to give him CPR and after that, she gave him the kiss of life three times before he finally gasped for air and started to cough the water in his lungs out.

"Ash!" said Ashley as she hugged him tightly.

"Ashley!" said Ash as he did the same.

"Are you ok?" asked Ashley as they looked at each other after their hug.

"I'm fine, but I can't wait until Steven comes tomorrow so that I know that I have the baby inside me." said Ash as he put his right hand back onto his stomach as they were getting up.

"Yeah. Same here." said Ashley, looking at his stomach.

Then, they went back to the spot where Ash was greeted by Aaron jumping into his arms as he was happy to see his Daddy again.

They stayed there for a couple of hours longer before they went back to the house on Ponyta.

_(At Ash And Ashley's House)_

"I wish that I could feel a small bump on my stomach so that I would know that the baby's ok in here." said Ash, looking at his stomach before he fell asleep.

"_Oh, Ash. I wish that you relax because you're already starting to show, but I won't tell you no matter what."_ thought Ashley before she fell asleep.

_(The Next Day)_

Steven had arrived right lunch to check on Ash and the baby.

He set up the equipment and as soon as Ashley and Aaron sat on the bed, he poured the get onto Ash's stomach and he put the wand on his stomach to look for the baby.

He found it in a few minutes with good news for Ash.

"I'm happy to say that the baby's fine and healthy just like Aaron was when he was this size inside you." said Steven as Aaron blushed a little at that.

"That's such a relief. I thought that I lost it yesterday." said Ash as he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"What happened yesterday?" asked Steven curiously as he cleaned off Ash's stomach.

"A Fearow went after Aaron yesterday and I was hoping to take the hit, but Ash came and distracted the Fearow while we went back to our spot that we set things up. Then, the Fearow picked him up and dropped him into the middle of the lake where a Tentacruel pulled him down and tied seaweed around his ankle. I jumped into the water and cut the seaweed with a knife and when I brought him onto the land, I had to give him CPR because he didn't have a pulse and he wasn't breathing either, but after a couple of tries, I brought him back." replied Ashley as she explained what happened yesterday.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad to see you up and moving like normal, Ash, despite yesterday. I'll see you next month. Bye." said Steven, leaving.

"Ok. Bye." said the three of them in unison.

"I can't wait until I see my brother or sister again!" said Aaron as he hugged Ash's stomach when they were sitting on the couch.

Ash and Ashley were surprised when Aaron did that, but they thought that Aaron was happy to be a big brother than being an only child.

"Me too, Aaron. Me too." said Ash as he gave Aaron a big hug.

When it was time for Aaron to go to bed, he kissed Ash's stomach and then, he kissed both of them good night and they didn't know what to do when he did that.

When they went to bed, Ash forgot to put his t-shirt on so he got up and put it on.

"Ash, you're starting to show again." said Ashley as she looked at Ash while he was putting his shirt on.

He pulled his shirt as tight as it could and found that she was right.

He put a hand on his stomach to make sure that the bump was real and it was.

His eyes went wide as he looked at her with a big smile on his face.

Then, he hopped back into bed and they both fell asleep with hands on his stomach and smiles on their faces.

After a near-death experience for Ash and the baby, Ash, Ashley, and Aaron will be surprised when they get a call from Brock that's urgent.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 16! Told you there was a lot of action suspense! Next chapter is gonna be quite interesting because you're gonna get a clue as to what the gender of the baby is. Not saying where or what the clue is. You just have to keep an eye out for it. Another snow day is the reason why I'm updating so fast. Yay! :) See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	17. It's Time For Brock And Daughter's Baby!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley, Aaron, Steven, Daughter, Felicity, and Brock's last name.**

**

* * *

Chapter 17: It's Time For Brock And Daughter's Baby!**

After Ash and the baby almost died, Ash, Ashley, and Aaron will be surprised when they get a call from Brock early in the morning.

The phone rang around 5 in the morning and Ash got up to get it since he was already awake from the morning sickness.

"Hello?" asked Ash as soon as he picked up the receiver for the videophone.

"Ash? It's Brock. Daughter's gone into labor. We're at the Viridian Hospital." said Brock in a rushed voice.

"Ok. We'll be there in twenty minutes. See ya there." said Ash as they hung up.

He ran into the bedroom and woke Ashley up quickly.

"What is it, Ash?" asked Ashley as she put her glasses on while he got dressed quickly.

"Daughter's in labor. They're at the Viridian Hospital. I'll get Aaron." said Ash as Ashley got out of bed.

"Ok. Meet you at the door." said Ashley as she got dressed while Ash got Aaron, who was quite tired, dressed quickly.

As soon as they met at the front door, Ashley released Ponyta from its pokeball and they got on it and took off toward Viridian at a gallop.

_(20 Minutes Later)_

They arrived at the hospital and Ash and Aaron ran into the hospital while Ashley returned Ponyta for a nice long rest.

When they got to the front desk, they went straight for the Maternity Ward waiting room where everyone was, even Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak.

They took a seat by their Mom, who was looking at Ash and how different he was.

"I guess you're eating fine by the way you look." whispered Mrs. Ketchum to her son.

"Yeah. Well, you know how I am with food." whispered Ash back as he blushed a little.

After a couple of minutes of being there, Brock came out with news on Daughter and the baby.

"Daughter's almost ready to give birth. Right now, she's being prepped to give birth naturally. Well, see ya later with the baby in my arms." said Brock, going back with Daughter.

Ashley noticed that Ash was thinking about how he had to give birth to Aaron by C-Section instead of the natural way.

He got up and went into the bathroom so that he could throw up thanks to the morning sickness and before he came out, he put his hands on his stomach and looked at how big he was that his Mom had noticed and said that comment.

"_The only thing that I want is to give birth the natural way just like Daughter's doing right now. Please don't be like your brother and move out of position like your brother did when he was ready to come out."_ thought Ash, looking at his stomach in the mirror.

Then, he went back into the waiting room and sat back in the seat that he had before.

_(5 Minutes Later)_

Brock came out of the Maternity Ward with a baby in his arms.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet out new addition to out family, Felicity Steel." said Brock, showing off Felicity.

Everyone went to see Felicity, even Ashley and Aaron went to see her, except Ash, who just sat there in his chair with his hand on his stomach and eyes closed as he was trying to tune out the sound of everyone going crazy over Felicity.

Then, he felt a hand on his arm, which startled him, and saw that it was Ashley with Aaron in her arms.

"Do you want to go and look at Felicity, Ash?" asked Ashley.

"Sure." replied Ash as he grabbed her hand and walked over to Felicity.

When he saw her, he almost cried because she looked like a combination of Brock and Daughter with Daughter's features and eyes and Brock's hair color.

Then, they went home after they saw Daughter and told her congratulations on having Felicity.

_(Back At Ash And Ashley's House)_

They had just gotten done putting Aaron to sleep since he woke up so early when Ash pulled Ashley into the bedroom, closing the bedroom door, and set her down on the bed while he started to pace back and forth in front of her.

"What's wrong with you, Ash? You haven't been the same since we entered the hospital." asked Ashley, watching him go back and forth.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? Mom thinks I'm fat because we haven't told them that I'm pregnant! That's what's wrong with me! I can't believe that Daughter had to give birth the natural way while I had to give birth by C-Section! I hate that!" replied Ash angrily as he stopped in front of her while he said that.

Then, she got the idea about why Ash was like this.

"Are you mad at Mom and jealous of Daughter? At the same time?" asked Ashley, looking him in the face.

As soon as she got done saying that, she noticed tears running down his face as she figured out what was wrong with him for real.

"Oh, Ash. Come on. Let's lay down." said Ashley, lying down on the bed.

He walked over to the edge of the bed, where he laid down next to Ashley and cried on her shoulder until he cried himself to sleep.

Once she made sure that he wasn't going to wake up, she got up and put her jacket on a nearby chair so that it could dry after Ash's crying session.

She looked at the clock and noticed that it was about time for Steven to check on Ash and the baby.

She opened the door as Steven was getting ready to ring the doorbell, which surprised him, but he didn't show it.

"Hey, Steven. Come on in." said Ashley as she let him in and in a whisper too.

"Hey, Ashley. Sorry I'm a little late. I wanted to make sure that Daughter and Felicity were ok and all." said Steven, standing by the front door and whispering too.

"That's ok. Ash is sleeping after crying on my shoulder for 15 minutes." said Ashley, looking toward the bedroom.

"What caused him to do that?" asked Steven curiously as they were still standing by the front door.

"Mom noticed that he was pregnant and thought that he was fat, which made him mad, and he's jealous of Daughter because she delivered Felicity by natural birth while he had to give birth to Aaron by C-Section." replied Ashley, looking at Steven.

"Wow. Well, hopefully he can deliver the baby by natural birth instead of C-Section again." said Steven as they were heading toward the bedroom, but she stopped by the nursery to get Aaron.

"Come one, Aaron. Let's wake Daddy up from his nap." said Ashley as they were heading into the bedroom.

She put Aaron on the bed and he went walking up the bed and shook Ash as best as he could with Ashley helping him a bit.

"Daddy! Daddy! It's time to wake up!" said Aaron as he continued to shake Ash with Ashley's help and it worked.

As soon as his eyes opened and saw Aaron, he sat up and gave Aaron a big hug before he noticed Ashley and Steven waiting for him.

"Hey, Ashley. Hey, Steven. I guess it's time to check on the baby, right?" asked Ash with Aaron sitting in his lap as best as he could with Ash's baby bump in the way.

"Yeah. Did you have a good nap?" asked Ashley as she took Aaron into her arms as Ash was lying down and Steven as he was setting everything up.

"Yeah. At least I feel better than I did before." replied Ash as Steven poured the gel onto Ash's stomach.

As soon as he put the wand on his stomach, he found the baby.

"Well, the baby's doing fine, but I would like to talk to Ash by himself. Ashley, Aaron, would you mind?" asked Steven, looking at Ashley and Aaron.

"Sure. Come one, Aaron. Let's get something for breakfast." said Ashley as they were leaving the room and closing the door.

"Ash, she told me about what happened between you, your Mom, and Daughter. Now, I know you wanted a natural birth for Aaron, but he moved out of place because he thought that he was going the wrong way and if we didn't do a C-Section, both you and Aaron would be dead now and Ashley would be all alone, except for your Mom." said Steven, looking at Ash while he put a hand on his stomach and looked down at it.

"I never thought of that happening to Aaron and I." said Ash as he looked at Steven with his hand on his stomach still.

"I know, but we'll see when it's time for baby number two to come. Maybe you'll be able to give birth naturally instead of the C-Section again." said Steven, trying to cheer Ash up and it worked.

"That would be great, Steven. Thanks." said Ash, getting up from the bed.

"No problem, Ash. See you next month." said Steven, leaving the room with Ash right behind him.

"Ok. Bye." said Ash as he let him out.

"Bye." said Steven, leaving.

As soon as he turned around, he saw Ashley and Aaron standing there, wondering what was going on with him.

He picked Aaron up and bugged both Ashley and Aaron before he took Aaron to play with him.

Ashley was so happy to see that both Ash and Aaron were happy while they were playing and they played all day with Ashley joining them every now and then.

_(Later That Same Day)_

They had just put Aaron down for the night and laid in bed when Ashley thought of something.

"What was with you playing with Aaron all day?" asked Ashley, looking at him.

"Can't I just play with our son when I want to?" asked Ash, surprised that she would ask a question like that.

"Ash…" said Ashley, getting annoyed by how he was acting.

"Ok. You got me. Steven was talking to me and made a point that I will never forget as long as I live." said Ash, comforting Ashley, but he was also making her curious too.

"What was that?" asked Ashley curiously as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"He explained the whole reason why I gave birth to Aaron by C-Section and that was that both Aaron and I could've died because he thought he was going the wrong way when he was going the right way. That's what I'll never forget as long as I live." replied Ash, looking at her.

"Wow. That's amazing, Ash." said Ashley, surprised by what Ash told her.

"Yeah, but I promise to never leave your side as long as we have the kids and each other, Ashley." said Ash as he put his left hand on his stomach.

"Yeah. Same here, Ash." said Ashley as she put her right hand on top of his and kissed each other good night.

They fell right to sleep in the same position with smiles on their faces.

After Daughter had Felicity, Ash, Ashley, and Aaron will be surprised when they get an urgent call from Tracey.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 17! There is a clue as to what the gender of Ash and Ashley's second baby will be if you paid attention. If not, everything will be revealed in time. Next chapter will be a little crazy, but still a good one. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	18. It's Time For Tracey And Misty's Baby!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley, Aaron, Steven, and Kevin.**

**

* * *

Chapter 18: It's Time For Tracey And Misty's Baby!**

After Daughter had Felicity a month ago, Ash, Ashley, and Aaron will be surprised when they get an urgent call from Tracey early in the morning.

The phone rang around 6 in the morning and Ash got up to get it since he was half-awake half-asleep.

"Hello?" asked Ash as soon as he picked up the receiver for the videophone.

"Ash? It's Tracey. Misty's gone into labor. We're at the Viridian Hospital." said Tracey in a rushed voice.

"Ok. We'll be there in twenty minutes. See ya there." said Ash as they hung up and was fully awake now.

He ran into the bedroom, as best as he could, and woke Ashley up quickly.

"What is it, Ash?" asked Ashley as she put her glasses on and getting out of bed while he got dressed quickly.

"Misty's in labor. They're at the Viridian Hospital. I'll get Aaron." said Ash as he put on a jacket so that no one would notice his stomach.

"Ok. Meet you at the door." said Ashley as she got dressed while Ash got Aaron, who was pretty awake surprisingly enough for being 6 in the morning, dressed quickly.

As soon as they met at the front door, Ashley released Ponyta from its pokeball and they got on it and took off toward Viridian at a fast gallop.

_(20 Minutes Later)_

They arrived at the hospital and Ash and Aaron ran into the hospital while Ashley returned Ponyta for a nice long rest.

When they got to the front desk, they went straight for the Maternity Ward waiting room where everyone was, even Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak.

They took a seat by their Mom, who greeted them and talked with them for a little bit before Tracey came out with news on Misty and the baby.

"Misty's almost ready to give birth. Right now, she's being prepped to give birth naturally. Well, see ya later with the baby in my arms." said Tracey, going back with Misty.

Ashley noticed that Ash wasn't doing any kind of thinking about Misty giving birth naturally at all and she was happy about that.

Both Ash and Ashley were happy about him not having to throw up anymore since the morning sickness passed.

_(5 Minutes Later)_

Tracey came out of the Maternity Ward with a baby in his arms.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet out new addition to out family, Kevin Sketchit." said Tracey, showing off Kevin.

Everyone went to see Kevin, even Ash, Ashley, and Aaron went to see him.

When they saw him, they almost cried because he looked like a combination of Tracey and Misty with Misty's eyes and Tracey's features and hair color.

Then, they went home after they saw Misty and told her congratulations on having Kevin.

_(Back At Ash And Ashley's House)_

They had just gotten done putting Aaron to sleep since he woke up so early when Ashley pulled Ash into the bedroom, closing the bedroom door, to talk to him.

"I can't believe that no one noticed that you were pregnant at all with that coat on." said Ashley as he was taking the coat off.

"Yeah. Same here. I wish that there was a way that I didn't have to go and battle tomorrow." said Ash, thinking about tomorrow's battles.

"Maybe there is. I'll have to ask Steven if it's ok though." said Ashley, thinking about her plan.

"Please don't tell me that it involves me." said Ash as she was lying down on the bed.

"Yes it does, Ash." said Ashley, falling asleep.

"Oh no…" said Ash as he left the bedroom.

He put his jacket on the couch and went to grab something to eat since he didn't have morning sickness anymore.

After he got done eating, he heard the doorbell ring and knew that it was Steven.

He opened the door to reveal that it was Steven and let him in.

"Hey, Steven." said Ash as they were standing by the front door.

"Hey, Ash. Sorry I'm a little late. I wanted to make sure that Misty and Kevin were ok and all." said Steven as they were starting to head toward the bedroom, but they stopped in front of the nursery.

"That's ok, Steven. I understand. Come on, Aaron. Let's wake Mommy up from her nap." said Ash as he came out of the nursery with Aaron in his arms and heading into the bedroom.

He put Aaron on the bed and Aaron went walking up the bed and shook Ashley as best as he could with Ash's help a little.

"Mommy! Mommy! It's time to wake up!" said Aaron as he continued to shake Ashley with Ash and it worked.

As soon as her eyes opened and saw Aaron, she sat up and gave Aaron a hug before she noticed Ash and Steven waiting for her.

"Sorry." said Ashley, looking at them with Aaron comfortably on her lap.

"That's ok. You needed your rest after I woke you up so early this morning." said Ash, lying down on the bed as Steven was setting everything up.

"Are you three ready to see how baby number two is?" asked Steven as he poured the gel onto Ash's stomach.

"Yeah." replied the three of them in unison as Steven out the wand on Ash's stomach.

"Ok. Well, it's doing great so far and it's starting to look like Aaron did when he was this size." said Steven, looking at Aaron and noticed that he was blushing big.

"That's good." said Ash as Steven cleaned up his stomach.

"Yes, it is. I'll see you three next month. Bye." said Steven, leaving.

"Bye." said the three of them in unison again.

_(Later That Same Day)_

While Ashley was putting Aaron down for the night, Ash went into the bedroom to get dressed, but before he even changed out of his normal clothes, he laid down and fell asleep.

When she came in and saw him like that, she put the sheets on him and went to the videophone.

She called Steven and told him all about her idea to battle in Ash's place.

He agreed to the idea and wished her luck with the battles tomorrow.

Then, they hung up and she went to the bedroom and went to bed with her normal clothes on too.

_(In The Morning)_

Ashley woke up early and got her 'Ash' costume and stuck it in her old backpack and wrote a note for both Ash and Aaron to tell them where she was going.

She quickly grabbed Ash's pokeballs and then, she left on foot because she couldn't ride Ponyta since she already knew that Ash would be proud of her when she won all of the battles.

_(Later That Morning)_

Ash woke up and noticed that Ashley was gone and so he went to see if she took Aaron with her, but she didn't because he was sleeping soundly in his crib.

Then, he went out to the kitchen and found the note that Ashley left and noticed that his pokeballs were gone too.

The note said: _"Ash, have a nice day of relaxation and fun with Aaron. I went to battle in your spot with your pokemon so if you're wondering why pokeballs are gone, I took them. I checked with Steven last night before I went to bed and he said that it was a great idea. I'll be back around dinner so be careful and don't get into trouble you two. Love, Ashley."_

Ash was both happy and surprised that Ashley was doing this for him and decided to get Aaron and watch her first match on TV since he knew that they wouldn't make it in time and he didn't feel like going over there anyway.

She won all of her matches and never let up that she was Ashley instead of Ash so everyone was cheering for her.

After Misty had Kevin and Ashley taking Ash's place in the battles since he's pregnant and winning all of them, Ash, Ashley, and Aaron will have a lot of planning to do for what happens next.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 18! Next chapter will be interesting as I will try to have it out on the 5th of February as I will have some news for all of my readers so you better read the next chapter early, not late! I also have a poll on my profile so if you could swing by and vote, I'll give you who wins in my poll. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	19. Ash And Ashley Have A 2nd Announcement!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley, Aaron, Felicity, Kevin, Steven, and Tanya.**

**News: "Zoroark: Master of Illusions" premieres Saturday February 5th with "Giratina and the Sky Warrior" on before it. This news is dedicated to Pokemaster101 for reporting news when there is any.**

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Ash And Ashley Have Another Big Announcement!**

After Misty had Kevin a month ago, Ash, Ashley, and Aaron are preparing for a party that was Ashley's idea.

"I can't believe that you talked me into helping with the party again, Ashley." said Ash as he strung another strand of streamers, like before, while Aaron was playing in his room

"But you can believe how devious I can be." said Ashley as she finished blowing up the balloons once again.

"I guess that we have enough decorations up. What do you think, Ashley?" asked Ash, looking around the room to make sure that everything was ok.

"I don't know. I think that we need some more." replied Ashley as she looked at Ash's face to see what his expression was.

"WHAT?" asked Ash in shock as he looked at her.

"I'm kidding, Ash. I would never work you harder than you need too." replied Ashley, laughing at Ash's shocked look.

Ash started to laugh too since he fell for one of Ashley's old tricks again.

"Why don't we get ready for the party ourselves, Ashley?" asked Ash, getting his laughter under control.

"That sounds like a great idea, Ash." replied Ashley, getting done with her laughing fit.

They went and got Aaron ready first followed by Ashley in second and Ash in third.

_(An Hour Later)_

The party was at full blast with everyone that they knew there.

Mrs. Ketchum was the first one there followed by Professor Oak, Brock, Daughter and Felicity, Tracey, Misty, and Kevin, May and Drew, Dawn and Kenny, Paul and Zoey, Max and Molly, Professor Hale and his wife, Tonya, and so many more that I can't even try to name.

Ashley pulled Ash to the side where no one could hear them talk to each other with Aaron in her arms.

"How about we go ahead and give them the big announcement?" asked Ashley, looking at Ash's stomach and then, at his face.

"That sounds like a great idea, Ashley." replied Ash quietly as he followed Ashley and Aaron.

The three of them went to the front of the room so that everyone could see and hear them.

"Everyone, can we have your attention, please. Ash, Aaron, and I have an announcement. We are having baby number two." said Ashley with Aaron in her arms and Ash right next to her with a giant smile on his face.

Everyone was cheering for them when she said that.

Mrs. Ketchum walked up to Ash and gave him a hug, which he wasn't expecting.

"I'm so sorry about what I said two months ago to you, Ash." said Mrs. Ketchum with an apologetic look on her face.

"That's ok, Mom. You didn't know at the time." said Ash with a smile on his face.

Then Ash and Ashley was surprised with what happens next.

Everyone started to gather around them and gave them a hug one by one so that the three of them knew that everyone at the party were happy and were behind them as they were going to have their second child thanks to Ash, of course.

_(An Hour Later)_

The party was over and all of the guests were leaving, but before Steven left, he wanted to tell them something.

"Thank you for inviting me to the party and I hope that you'll get enough sleep so that you won't be tired for when I come tomorrow to check on the baby. Bye." said Steven, leaving.

"Bye." said Ash, Ashley, and Aaron in unison.

Once all of the guests were gone and Aaron in his crib asleep, they quickly cleaned up the place before they went to bed.

_(In The Morning)_

As soon as they got done eating breakfast and getting the dishes cleaned, the doorbell rang and when they opened it, Steven came in and started to set up his equipment in their bedroom like always.

"Are we ready to see how the baby's doing in there?" asked Steven, pouring the gel onto Ash's ever growing stomach once again.

"Yeah." replied Ash, Ashley, and Aaron in unison as Steven put the wand on his stomach.

Steven found the baby as soon as he put the wand on Ash's stomach and froze the picture.

"Well, the baby's doing fine in like usual just Aaron was at this stage." said Steven, cleaning the gel off of Ash's stomach.

Aaron just blushed as he was embarrassed by how Steven talked about him when he was still inside Ash, but the blush didn't last very long thanks to his Mom.

"I can't wait to have it out here with us in 4 months." said Ashley excitedly, which made Aaron almost fall out of her lap, but Ash caught him before he did, while Steven was putting things away.

Ash just gave her an exasperated look as he knew two things about her that would make her act this after being with her for so long: One, she was hyper for no reason like usual, or Two, she was just excited about having another baby in the house besides Aaron.

"Ok, Ashley. Settle down for Aaron's sake. See you next month, you four. Bye." said Steven, leaving since he didn't want to be in the same house since she surprised him today with her little outburst.

"Bye." said Ash, Ashley, and Aaron in unison once again.

As soon as he left, they got a call from the stadium telling Ash that he gets a six-month vacation since Ashley's been battling a lot as him so he won't lose his job.

After getting a six-month vacation and finding out that the baby's just fine like Aaron was as this stage in the pregnancy, Ash, Ashley, and Aaron are getting ready for May and Drew's wedding next month.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 19! Next chapter's gonna be super sweet with some action/drama in it. I can't wait for the movie premiere. I"m planning on watching it. Let me know if you are. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	20. May And Drew's Big Day!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley, Aaron, Felicity, Kevin, Tanya, Steven, and Drew's last name. I don't know where May's last name came from or who owns it.**

**

* * *

Chapter 20: May And Drew's Big Day!**

After the stadium gave Ash a six-month vacation, Ash, Ashley, and Aaron are getting ready for helping with May and Drew's wedding that day.

Ash was getting his new tuxedo on, which he bought before they left for Petalburg City in the Hoenn Region on May's private jet.

He was having a hard time with his bowtie when Ashley came into the bedroom with a robe on.

"Having trouble?" asked Ashley, watching him struggle with the bowtie.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot how to tie a bowtie after six months." replied Ash as he gave up on the bowtie.

"Or you're just nervous because you're the best man." said Ashley, tying the bowtie.

"Maybe. What about you being the Maid of Honor, Ashley?" asked Ash, looking at her.

"I'm not, but I think Aaron is a little. There. All done. I'm going to get my dress on. Would you mind getting Aaron ready for me?" asked Ashley, getting ready to go into the bathroom.

"Sure. See ya down by the church, Ashley." replied Ash, leaving the bedroom.

He got Aaron into his very small black tuxedo and matching shoes since he was the ring bearer for May and Drew.

They left for the church, which was right next to the hotel that they were staying in, lucky for Ash.

Ashley joined them in 5 minutes after they got there until she was called for pictures with the bride and the bridesmaids.

As soon as she left, Ash and Aaron were called also for pictures with the groom and others.

_(Ten Minutes Later)_

The wedding began with music and once everyone was in position, the procession began down the aisle.

First, it was Ash and Ashley, who was in a light blue one shoulder dress with a flower on her left hip and matching shoes, followed by Brock and Daughter, who was wearing the same dress as Ashley along with the other girls, Tracey and Misty, Kenny and Dawn, Paul and Zoey, Tyson and Angie, and Max and Molly.

They broke away from each other and stood on either side of the altar and then, Aaron came walking in with a pillow in his arms with the wedding rings on it carefully so that he wouldn't drop them.

Then, finally came May, wearing a beautiful long, white, strapless wedding gown with a veil covering her face, and she was being led down the aisle by her dad, and gym leader of the Petalburg Gym, Norman.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the minister as he started the wedding ceremony.

"I, her father, do." replied Norman as he let her go and went to sit by his wife, Caroline.

"We are gathered here today for the marriage of May Maple and Drew Rose. Let us now exchange their vows." said the minister, looking at the crowd.

"May, you have made my life worth living. You are the light of my world and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." said Drew, looking May in the eyes while he said that.

"Drew, you make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world. You are the only one that I want to spend the rest of my life with." said May, looking Drew in the eyes while she said that.

"Are there any objections to this marriage?" asked the minister, looking at the crowd.

All he got was silence, which meant that no one objected to this marriage.

"The ring please." said the minister, looking at Drew.

Drew turned to Aaron and picked up the ring for May.

"Repeat after me: With this ring, I be wed." said the minister, looking at Drew again.

"With this ring, I be wed." said Drew as he put the ring on May's finger.

"The ring please." said the minister, looking at May.

She turned to Aaron and picked up the ring for Drew.

"Repeat after me: With this ring, I be wed." said the minister, looking at May again.

"With this ring, I be wed." said May as she put the ring on Drew's finger.

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Drew Rose. You may kiss the bride." said the minister, looking between May and Drew.

Drew raised May's veil and kissed her for the first time as husband and wife.

Everyone stood clapped for them as they did that.

_(At The Wedding Reception)_

Everyone was enjoying themselves, even the pokemon.

Some people were dancing, some people were eating, and some people were resting from doing both.

Brock and Daughter were dancing along with Misty and Tracey as they were both watching Felicity and Kevin at their tables.

Angie and Tyson were sitting down and eating along with Paul and Zoey right next to them at the next table over.

May and Drew, Caroline and Norman, Max and Molly, and Professor Hale and Tanya were sitting at the same table after doing both.

Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum were sitting with Aaron while Ash and Ashley went out for a little while away from the reception.

_(With Ash And Ashley)_

They were walking in the forest while they were holding hands when she noticed something.

"Ash, why don't we stop here? We can see the full moon beautifully from here." said Ashley as she stopped both of them in their tracks.

"Sure, Ashley, but you know how I can't look at the full moon." said Ash as he turned and look at her.

"I know, but did you know that you're standing in the moonlight?" asked Ashley as she took a step away from him.

"I didn't know that, but don't worry. I'll be back." said Ash as he stepped a small step toward her and kissed her on the lips before he transformed into the Were-Pokemon.

"Be careful." said Ashley as it left her alone standing in the moonlight to wait for it to come back.

Before it left, she noticed that its stomach was the same size as when it appeared before to get rid of Team Rocket.

_(With The Were-Pokemon)_

It was running through the forest when it spotted a woman and a man.

It grabbed the man with its Vine Whip and the woman with its Psychic.

Once they were close enough to it, it ate the man first and the woman second.

"_Don't worry, Ash. The baby's fine along with Ashley and Aaron."_ thought the Were-Pokemon as it felt Ash's worry about the baby, Ashley, and Aaron.

As soon as it thought that, it felt Ash relax a little while it was running back to the spot where it left Ashley.

_(Back With Ashley)_

She was still waiting in the moonlight when she noticed that it was walking toward her on all fours.

Once it stood up on its back legs, it transformed back into Ash.

As soon as Ashley saw him, she gave him a big hug and when she did, they felt the baby kick as they did that.

They let go of each other with amazement in their eyes and then, they went back to the reception where they found Aaron fast asleep in their Mom's arms.

They took Aaron back to their hotel room and fell asleep themselves after changing into their pajamas.

_(The Next Day)_

They were watching TV when they heard a knock on their hotel door.

Ashley went and opened the door and saw that it was Steven with his portable ultrasound in hand.

"Hey, Steven. Come on in." said Ashley as she let him in.

"Hey, Ashley. Hey, Ash and Aaron. Are you ready to see how the baby's doing?" asked Steven, heading into the bedroom with the three of them following him in.

"Yeah." replied the three of them in unison as Ash was lying down on the bed and Steven poured the gel onto his stomach and put the wand on it.

He found the baby in a minute or two and was happy when he saw it as he froze the screen.

"I'm happy to say that it's doing great in there just like Aaron was at this point in the pregnancy. I'll see you next month." said Steven, cleaning up Ash's stomach.

"Ok." said the three in unison again.

"Bye." said Steven, leaving.

"Bye." said the three in unison once again.

"Aaron, we almost forgot to tell you that the baby was moving last night while we were walking. We wanted to see if you wanted to feel it, but you were fast asleep when we got back." said Ashley, holding Aaron in her arms.

"Oh no and I just had to sleep too. I wish that I could feel it now." said Aaron, starting to feel sad.

Just then, Ash noticed something happening to him.

"Aaron, I think you just got your wish. The baby's moving now if you want to feel." said Ash as he put a hand on his stomach as he was looking at Aaron.

Aaron put his right hand on Ash's stomach and he had a giant smile on his face as he felt his little brother or sister move around.

"Thank you, little brother or sister." said Aaron as he took his hand off of Ash's stomach.

They just looked at Aaron as he looked so cute while he was doing that and then, they packed their things to get ready to go back to Kanto for a little while longer.

After May and Drew got married, Ash, Ashley, and Aaron are getting ready for Dawn and Kenny's wedding.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 20! Next chapter is gonna be sweet I can give you that. That's all I can tell you readers. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	21. Dawn And Kenny's Big Day!

**Happy Valentine's Day! Thought that I would upload the final chapters of The Return Of The Were-Pokemon today. Hope you enjoy them.**

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley, Aaron, Daughter, Felicity, Kevin, Steven, and Dawn and Kenny's last name as I had no idea what their last names are.**

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Dawn And Kenny's Big Day!**

After May and Drew's wedding and the Were-Pokemon appearing, Ash, Ashley, and Aaron are getting ready for helping with Dawn and Kenny's wedding that day.

Ash was getting the same tuxedo on, from May and Drew's wedding which he packed before they left for Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region on Dawn's private jet.

He was having a hard time with his bowtie when Ashley came into the bedroom with a robe on.

"Having trouble?" asked Ashley, watching him struggle with the bowtie.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot how to tie a bowtie after last month." replied Ash as he gave up on the bowtie.

"Or you're just nervous because you're the best man again." said Ashley, tying the bowtie.

"Maybe. What about you being the Maid of Honor, Ashley?" asked Ash, looking at her.

"I'm not, but I think Aaron is a little. There. All done. I'm going to get my dress on. Would you mind getting Aaron ready for me?" asked Ashley, getting ready to go into the bathroom.

"Sure. See ya down by the church, Ashley." replied Ash, leaving the bedroom.

He got Aaron into his very small black tuxedo, from before, and matching shoes since he was the ring bearer for Dawn and Kenny.

They left for the church, which was right next to the hotel that they were staying in, lucky for Ash.

Ashley joined them in 5 minutes after they got there until she was called for pictures with the bride and the bridesmaids.

As soon as she left, Ash and Aaron were called also for pictures with the groom and others.

_(Ten Minutes Later)_

The wedding began with music and once everyone was in position, the procession began down the aisle.

First, it was Ash and Ashley, who was in a sky blue one shoulder dress with a flower on her left hip and matching shoes, followed by Brock and Daughter, who was wearing the same dress as Ashley along with the other girls, Tracey and Misty, Drew and May, Paul and Zoey, Tyson and Angie, and Max and Molly.

They broke away from each other and stood on either side of the altar and then, Aaron came walking in with a pillow in his arms with the wedding rings on it carefully so that he wouldn't drop them.

Then, finally came Dawn, wearing a beautiful long, white, one shoulder wedding gown with a veil covering her face, and she was walking down the aisle by herself.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the minister as he started the wedding ceremony.

"I, her mother, do." replied Johanna, sitting in her row.

"We are gathered here today for the marriage of Dawn Dawes and Kenny Ires. Let us now exchange their vows." said the minister, looking at the crowd.

"Dawn, you have made my life worth living. You are the light of my world and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." said Kenny, looking Dawn in the eyes while he said that.

"Kenny, you make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world. You are the only one that I want to spend the rest of my life with." said Dawn, looking Kenny in the eyes while she said that.

"Are there any objections to this marriage?" asked the minister, looking at the crowd.

All he got was silence, which meant that no one objected to this marriage.

"The ring please." said the minister, looking at Kenny.

Kenny turned to Aaron and picked up the ring for Dawn.

"Repeat after me: With this ring, I be wed." said the minister, looking at Kenny again.

"With this ring, I be wed." said Kenny as he put the ring on Dawn's finger.

"The ring please." said the minister, looking at Dawn.

She turned to Aaron and picked up the ring for Kenny.

"Repeat after me: With this ring, I be wed." said the minister, looking at Dawn again.

"With this ring, I be wed." said Dawn as she put the ring on Kenny's finger.

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kenny Ires. You may kiss the bride." said the minister, looking between Dawn and Kenny.

Kenny raised Dawn's veil and kissed her for the first time as husband and wife.

Everyone stood clapped for them as they did that.

_(At The Wedding Reception)_

Everyone was enjoying themselves, even the pokemon.

Some people were dancing, some people were eating, and some people were resting from doing both.

Brock and Daughter were dancing along with Misty and Tracey as they were both watching Felicity and Kevin at their tables.

Angie and Tyson were sitting down and eating along with Paul and Zoey right next to them at the next table over.

Dawn and Kenny, and Johanna were sitting at the same table after doing both.

Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum, Ash, Ashley, and Aaron were sitting at the same table just talking about what's been going on in their lives.

Before they knew it, Aaron was fast asleep in Ashley's arms.

They took Aaron back to their hotel room and fell asleep themselves after changing into their pajamas.

_(The Next Day)_

They were watching TV when they heard a knock on their hotel door.

Ashley went and opened the door and saw that it was Steven with his portable ultrasound in hand.

"Hey, Steven. Come on in." said Ashley as she let him in.

"Hey, Ashley. Hey, Ash and Aaron. Are you ready to see how the baby's doing?" asked Steven, heading into the bedroom with the three of them following him in.

"Yeah." replied the three of them in unison as Ash was lying down on the bed and Steven poured the gel onto his stomach and put the wand on it.

He found the baby in a minute and was happy when he saw it when he froze the screen.

"I'm happy to say that it's doing great in there just like Aaron was at this point in the pregnancy. I'll see you next month." said Steven, cleaning up Ash's stomach.

"Ok." said the three in unison again.

"Bye." said Steven, leaving.

"Bye." said the three in unison once again.

As son as he left, they started to pack so that they could get ready to go back to Kanto to relax for about a month before Steven comes again to check on how the baby's doing inside Ash.

After Dawn and Kenny got married, Ash, Ashley, and Aaron will be busy with what happens next.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 21! The next one is sweet and I know you'll love it. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	22. Getting Ready For Baby Number Two!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley, Aaron, and Steven.**

**

* * *

Chapter 22: Getting Ready For Baby Number Two!**

After Dawn and Kenny got married, Ash, Ashley, and Aaron are going to be busy with what happens next.

They were waiting for Steven to come so that they would know the gender of the baby is so that they would know what to get for the nursery.

Steven rang the doorbell and Ashley let him in where he went straight into the bedroom and began setting stuff up.

"Are you ready to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Steven as he poured the gel onto Ash's stomach.

"Yeah." replied Ash, Ashley, and Aaron in unison.

Steven put the wand onto Ash's stomach and found a good picture of the baby.

He froze the picture and he cleaned off Ash's stomach before he took a good look at the baby.

"Well, it looks like you three are having a girl." said Steven, looking at the picture hard.

"Woo hoo!" said Ashley excitedly.

"Yeah! I'm gonna have a sister!" said Aaron excitedly as he was hugging Ash as best as he could.

"I'm so glad that you're excited, Ashley and Aaron. The baby's doing fine so we'll do a natural birth unless she does just like Aaron did when he was about to be delivered. Just call me when you're on you're way to the hospital and I'll be there when you arrive. Bye." said Steven, leaving.

"Bye." said Ash, Ashley, and Aaron in unison again.

Once Steven was gone, Ashley got an idea that involved Ash, like always.

"Hey, Ash. How about Mom and I go and get the stuff for the nursery while you stay here with Aaron, the Pikachus and relax." said Ashley as she was about to leave.

"But I want to go and help pick things out too and I think Aaron wants to go too." said Ash as he stopped Ashley from leaving.

"I know you two do, Ash, but you're already helping me by having baby number two for the three of us." said Ashley, putting her right hand on Ash's left cheek and her left hand on his stomach.

"Ok, Ashley, but once she's born, I'll go out whenever I want to." said Ash, finally giving up the fight.

"Ok. See you later, Ash and Aaron. Bye." said Ashley, giving him a kiss goodbye on the lips, but Ash put his arms around her to hold her in the kiss longer.

"Bye." said Ash as they broke apart with Aaron coming to give her a hug before she left.

Ashley left as soon as they broke apart and hugged Aaron goodbye with a giant blush on her face.

_(Two Hours Later)_

Ash was sitting on the couch with Aaron sitting next to him, watching TV, when he heard the doorbell ring.

As soon as he opened the door, Ashley and Mrs. Ketchum brought the new crib in and set it down in the nursery, which was right next to their bedroom.

The crib was a lot like the crib that Aaron had and, of course, he loved that part a lot.

"Ash, would you mind bringing the bag of clothes in from the car?" asked Ashley as she stuck her head out of the nursery.

"Sure, Ashley." replied Ash as he went out to get the bag of clothing from the car.

He was back before they even knew that he was gone.

"Thanks, Mom, for helping me today." said Ashley, hugging Mrs. Ketchum.

"No problem, Ashley. I love to help out with the second grandchild and all. Bye." said Mrs. Ketchum, hugging Ash and Aaron before she left them.

As soon as she left the house, Ashley went into the nursery to take care of the clothes with Ash and Aaron following behind closely.

"Didn't you tell her that we're having a girl?" asked Ash, helping Ashley out while Aaron was looking at all of the stuff that his Mom and Grandma got.

"No because I want it to be a surprise for everyone, Ash." replied Ashley, looking at him.

"Wow. They look cute, Ashley." said Ash, picking up an outfit and held it up so that he could get a better look at it.

"Thanks, Ash, but Mom picked out the one that you're holding up." said Ashley as he handed her the outfit to wash up with a blush on his face.

_(Later That Evening)_

They were getting ready to hop into bed when they found something on their bed that was quite familiar.

"What is a Pichu egg doing on the bed?" asked Ash as he picked it up.

"I guess the Pikachus were busy just like we were when we went at it that night." replied Ashley as she looked at him.

They put it in the same egg container as they did when Pichu appeared as an egg.

Then, they went to bed with thoughts of how the new baby would change their lives just like Aaron did when he first showed up.

_(Two Weeks Later)_

They were busy getting ready for Aaron's first birthday, which was two weeks away from where they were expecting the little girls to arrive.

They had everything set up, even a birthday cake that was specially made for him too.

They invited everyone to the party and they all had a great time at it.

Aaron was thrilled when he got a lot of presents and when he saw how big the cake was.

He was enjoying the time of his life at the party and even Ash was enjoying the party since this would be the last one that he was going to while he was pregnant with the little girl.

One the party was over with and everyone left, Aaron was fast asleep in Ashley's arms and was put into his crib while Ash was busy starting to clean things up.

Ashley was shocked at how fast he was working since he was almost nine months along.

As soon as she knew what was going on, he was done cleaning up and before long the headed to bed.

_(In Ash And Ashley's Bedroom)_

"Ash, did you know that you have been acting really weird ever since you have been pregnant with her?" asked Ashley, looking at him when he was getting dressed for bed while she was already in her pajamas.

"No. I haven't noticed that at all." replied Ash as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I knew all along that you were carrying a girl from the start." said Ashley as she looked at him.

"How did you know?" asked Ash in amazement.

"When you almost drowned, you were so protective of her and when you were jealous of Daughter and mad at Mom at the same time. You see, those are all things that a girl will feel either while she's pregnant or not." replied Ashley, getting to her point.

"So are you saying that I have been acting like a girl?" asked Ash as he looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, Ash." replied Ashley as she laid down in bed.

"Wow. Thanks for telling me, Ashley." said Ash, lying down in bed, but he realized that she was out like a light.

He kissed her on her forehead before he fell asleep himself.

_(Two Weeks Later)_

It was towards the end of the pregnancy for Ash, which his was excited about.

It was morning on a day that would be the longest day for Ash, Ashley, and Aaron.

As woke up with a feeling that he needed to go to the bathroom again, but when he got to the toilet, a sudden burst of water came from him followed by some pain in his stomach again.

He went into the bedroom and woke Ashley up.

"What's the matter, Ash?" asked Ashley as she put her glasses on.

"The baby's on its way now, Ashley." said Ash as he winced in pain from a contraction hitting him somewhat hard.

After finding out that baby number two is on its way, Ash and Ashley are gonna be parents for the second time and Aaron will be a big brother for the first time ever in his young life soon enough for all four of them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 22. I told you that it was gonna be sweet and it was. Next chapter is where you get to meet their little girl. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	23. Baby Number Two Is On Its Way!

**This chapter is dedicated to AK1028 and Pokemaster101 for continuing to review every chapter up until this point. You guys rock!**

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley, Aaron, Andrea, Daughter, Felicity, Kevin, and Steven.**

**

* * *

Chapter 23: Baby Number Two Is On Its Way!**

Last time, Ash's water broke and he was starting to have contractions when he woke Ashley up to tell her that they needed to head to the hospital.

Ashley started to get her clothes on while she called Steven from her cell phone.

"Steven, it's time. We'll be there in 10 minutes." said Ashley as she got done getting dressed and going to wake Aaron up.

She hung up with Steven and then, she called Mrs. Ketchum to tell her it's time.

"Ok. I'll be right there with the car." said Mrs. Ketchum as she was grabbing the car keys.

She was parked right in front of their house when she came in to get his suitcase and helped Ashley put him in the backseat where she and Aaron sat with him to comfort him.

She called Professor Oak real quick and let him know that they were picking him up on their way to the hospital.

When they got there, he climbed into the car as fast as he could and then, they left Pallet to get to Viridian City.

When they were on their way, Ashley was calling everyone, that was at the party, to tell them that Ash was having the baby.

Tracey, Misty, and Kevin said that they would going to pick up Brock, Daughter, and Felicity on their way to the hospital.

May and Drew and Dawn and Kenny said that they would pick up Max and Molly, Professor Hale and Tonya, Angie and Tyson, and Paul and Zoey in their private jets and would be their in 30 minutes tops.

While Ashley was doing this, Ash was slightly moaning from the contractions hitting him one after another so that he wouldn't worry Aaron.

_(10 Minutes Later)_

They had just arrived at the hospital where Steven was waiting for them with a wheelchair.

He helped Ash into the wheelchair and took him into the Maternity Ward where there was the room that he had when he was pregnant with Aaron before that was reserved for him only.

Ash was in so much pain that he could hardly move, but with Steven's and Ashley's help, he was able to put on a hospital gown and was placed in the bed.

Steven had brought in the bigger ultrasound machine into the room and poured the gel on Ash's stomach and checked where the baby was.

It had dropped into Ash's lower abdomen with its head leading the way.

"The baby's doing great and it's starting to get ready to come out, but it could get out of the position at any time though." said Steven as he was cleaning off Ash's stomach.

"_Please don't move anywhere, baby."_ said Ash and Ashley in unison in their minds.

"That's great, Ash." said Ashley as she was trying to comfort him.

"Let me see how far dilated and we'll judge the time from there." said Steven as he was placing himself at Ash's feet.

"Ok." said Ash as he spread his legs apart for Steven.

"Good. You're 5 centimeters dilated which means that it might be a half hour to an hour before you're fully dilated to 10 centimeters. I'll come in to check on you in a half hour. See you then." said Steven as he was leaving the room.

Ashley was just about to leave too, but Ash grabbed onto her arm before she left.

"Ashley, will you please stay with ME?" asked Ash as a contraction hit him even harder.

"Sure, Ash. Whatever you want." replied Ashley as she grabbed a chair and sat next to him on his right side.

He held onto her hand and squeezed it very often when a contraction hit him hard.

_(In The Waiting Room)_

Everyone was in the waiting room as they were waiting for news about how Ash was doing.

"Is Daddy going to be ok?" asked Aaron as he was looking up at Mrs. Ketchum as he sat on her lap.

"Yes, Aaron. Daddy will be alright along with your brother or sister." replied Mrs. Ketchum as she was trying to comfort him.

That did calm him down a little, but she was still worried about his Daddy.

_(30 Minutes Later-Back With Ash And Ashley)_

Ash was lying in the bed and squeezing Ashley's hand every now and then, when he felt something drop in him.

"Ashley, get Steven in here quickly. The baby's on its way." said Ash as he felt the baby drop a little more inside him.

"Ok, Ash. Be back with Steven." said Ashley as she left the room to go and get Steven.

She came back with him in tow in a few minutes where they found Ash holding on the sheets for dear life as he was trying to stop the baby from coming out before Steven got there along with contractions hitting him hard as the baby was on its way.

Steven lifted Ash's hospital gown and poured the gel onto his stomach and before long, he had found the baby as it was positioning itself to come out.

"Good. The baby has dropped far enough in your abdomen that you could start pushing right after we prep you. Ashley, would you mind leaving for a few minutes while I get Ash prepped for delivery?" asked Steven as he was cleaning off Ash's stomach and looking at Ashley.

"Ok." said Ashley as she let go of Ash's hand, after she grabbed it once they came back into the room, and started to leave.

"See you soon, Ashley." said Ash as he was wincing a little from the pain as he was watching Ashley leave.

She turned her head back to look at him and she couldn't help, but wish that was herself in there as she heard him moan from the pain as it was starting to greaten with each minute that the contractions were hitting him before she went through the doors that led into the waiting room.

_(Back In The Waiting Room)_

They were all waiting for news on Ash, when Ashley came out through the doors.

"Mommy! How's Daddy?" asked Aaron as he ran over to her and she picked him up to hold him.

"He's doing just fine, Aaron. He's going to give birth naturally like he wanted to do before." replied Ashley as she told everyone what was going on with Ash.

"That's great, Ashley. I'm so proud of him for what he's doing." said Mrs. Ketchum as she gave Ashley and Aaron a hug.

As soon as she finished saying that and Ashley handed Mrs. Ketchum Aaron, a nurse came out to tell Ashley that she could go ahead and be with Ash for the birth of their second baby.

"I'll see you later with the baby in my arms." said Ashley before she went through the doors.

Once she was through, she went right back to the room to find Ash getting ready to deliver the baby with Steven getting ready with two nurses in their positions to help him with the delivery.

_(Back In The Room)_

"Ashley, get on Ash's other side and hold his hand so that he can concentrate on pushing this baby out. Now Ash, when I say 'Push', I want you to push as hard as you can and that's when Ashley will count to 10 and when she gets to 10, Ash, I want you to relax for a little while until I say it again. Ok?" explained Steven as he was giving them orders of what to do to get this baby out.

They both nodded as they were waiting for him to give the order to push and count.

"Ok. Push!" said Steven as he gave the signal to start.

Ashley counted to 10 with Ash pushing as hard as he could, resulting in the baby's head being out.

"The head's out. Good. Again, push!" said Steven as he was telling them what was going on since they couldn't see anything.

Ash and Ashley did the same thing again and this time, the shoulders were out as a result of this push.

"The shoulders are out. That was great, Ash. Now, give me one more push, but make it a hard one so that the rest of the body will come." said Steven as he was looking at Ash.

Ash just gulped as he knew that he had to give an extremely hard and painful push to get the baby out here in the real world.

"Ready? Push!" said Steven as he gave the signal for the last time.

They did that same thing again, but this time, Ash pushed harder than he ever has to get the baby out and as a result of this hard push, the baby's body came out.

He gave the nurse the baby to hold while he cut the umbilical cord and open its airways.

Then, the nurse gave it to another nurse that had a towel in her arms and she took the baby to a little table where they could take care of it.

"Congratulations, Ash and Ashley. It's a girl." said Steven as he was cleaning up Ash a little.

Ash was smiling as he was panting from all of the pushing that he did to get their little girl into the world while Ashley was gently pulling his bangs off of his forehead since they were sticking to his forehead while he was sweating.

Both of them gave a sigh of relief when they heard their little girl cry for the first time.

As soon as Steven got done with taking care of Ash, he left along with the nurse that took the baby girl to the other nurse to give Ash some time to rest with Ashley getting ready to leave too, but before Ashley left, they decided on a name for the baby.

"Welcome into the world, Andrea Ketchum." said Ash before Ashley left to go and watch what the nurse was doing with Andrea.

Ashley went over to watch what they were doing to Andrea.

They weighed her at 5 pounds and 5 ounces and they even put down the time that she was born and it was coincidentally the same time that Aaron was born: 9:00 A.M.

Once they got done with making sure that she was ok, they handed her to Ashley so that she could take Andrea to see everybody.

_(Back In The Waiting Room)_

Everyone had been waiting by the doors that led into the Maternity Ward when, the doors opened to reveal Ashley holding Andrea in her arms.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the new addition to our family, Andrea Ketchum." said Ashley as she was showing off Andrea before she lowered Andrea for Aaron to see.

"Oh, Ashley. She looks just like you and Ash combined." said Mrs. Ketchum as she came over to see Andrea and she was right.

Andrea had Ash's hair color and brown eyes along with Ashley's features.

"Thanks, Mom." said Ashley as she was starting to blush really big, which confused Aaron a lot.

"So how's Ash doing?" asked Misty as she was looking at Ashley with Tracey and Kevin right behind her.

"He's doing just fine. He's resting after pushing a lot so hopefully by the time that I get back in there, he'll be awake and wanting to hold Andrea as much as I wanted to sine the day that I found out that he was pregnant." replied Ashley as she was looking at Andrea and then, at Aaron.

"I guess you should go back and see if Ash is awake, Ashley." said Daughter as she gave Ashley a hug.

"Mommy, can I go with you to see Daddy?" asked Aaron as he was looking up at her.

"Sure Aaron. See you later." replied Ashley as she took a hold of Aaron's hand and walked through the doors to the Maternity Ward proudly with her daughter in her arms and her son walking next to her with his hand in hers.

_(Back In Ash's Room)_

Ash was just waking up from a nice nap when Ashley, Aaron, and Andrea came into the room.

"Hey, Ash. Someone wanted to see you." said Ashley as she was walking over to the bed with Andrea in her arms and helping Aaron up onto the bed.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you after you gave me a lot of pain, Andrea." said Ash as he was handed Andrea to hold with Aaron sitting next to him.

"Well, hello, you four. So how's the proud parent and child doing?" asked Steven as he was standing next to the bed.

"We're both doing great. So when will we be able to leave?" asked Ash as he was making a question of his own while he was looking at both Aaron and Andrea.

"You and Andrea will be able to leave tomorrow. I'll be in to help you get home as soon as possible. Bye and congratulations." said Steven as he was leaving.

"Thanks and bye." said Ash and Ashley in unison.

"I love you, Ash." said Ashley as she was looking at him.

"I love you too, Ashley." said Ash as they kissed on the lips.

Andrea was fast asleep in his arms and Aaron was fast asleep next to him which they were watching for a little while they talked about certain things.

_(Later That Same Day)_

Ashley went into the waiting room to let everyone know what's going on with Ash and Andrea and told them when the four of them would be able to leave the hospital.

Then, she and Aaron stayed the night with Ash and Andrea at the hospital while everyone stayed at a hotel close by, except Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak, who went back to Pallet to take care of the pokemon at the lab and the Pikachus, the Pichu, and the Pichu egg too.

_(The Next Day)_

Everyone was excited because this was the day that Ash and Andrea were coming home, even the Pikachus, the Pichu, and the Pichu egg were excited because they get to see Ash, Ashley, and Aaron along with Andrea since they didn't see them that much the day before because of Andrea.

Once they had gotten home, they put Aaron and Andrea, who were already tired after two long days, to sleep in their own cribs and as soon they got dressed for bed, they fell fast asleep with the baby monitor, that they kept when Aaron was first born and used for about a month or two after they brought him home, but put it away sine he was doing just fine by himself, on, but before they did, they were blinded by a sudden light that was coming from the nightstand.

"What is that?" asked Ash as he shielded his eyes from the sudden light.

"It's the Pichu egg! It's hatching!" replied Ashley as they were watching the egg hatch into a Pichu.

It was as energetic as its older brother was when it was born and both Pikachus and the older Pichu calmed it down pretty quick so that they would all be able to go to sleep since they all had an exhausting two days with having Andrea born and all.

After having Andrea and brining her home, Ash, Ashley, Aaron, and Andrea are going to be surprised at what May and Drew and Dawn and Kenny have up their sleeves.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 23! The next chapter is pretty sweet and I know that you will enjoy it. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	24. Two Couples Have Two Big Announcements!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley, Andrea, Aaron, and Daughter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 24: May & Drew & Dawn & Kenny Have Two Big Announcements!**

It was a month since Andrea was born and Ash was all healed from having her naturally.

Ash looked just like he did before having Andrea and it's because of the Were-Pokemon that he didn't have any scars or the extra skin that would normally be left after having a kid.

They didn't stay up at different hours of the night to take care of Andrea because she just slept through the night just fine.

Ash was, unfortunately, counting down the days until he had to go back to the stadium to defend his title of Pokemon Master, but he knew that Ashley, Aaron, and Andrea would watch him, either on TV or at the stadium to cheer him onto victory.

Now they will be shocked at what kind of news May and Drew and Dawn and Kenny have.

_(Later That Same Day)_

They had received something in the mail from May and Drew and Dawn and Kenny about something interesting.

"It's invitations to a party that they'll be throwing tomorrow. What do you think, Ashley? Should we go?" asked Ash as he was reading the invitations.

"I think that's a great idea since we don't go out of the house that much since you had Andrea, Ash." replied Ashley as she was coming out of the nursery with Aaron and Andrea in her arms.

"Ok, Ashley. Do you want to call them or should I?" asked Ash as he was rubbing Aaron and Andrea gently on the head.

"I'll do it since I haven't talked to May and Dawn for so long." replied Ashley as she was handing Aaron and Andrea to Ash.

_(With Ashley)_

She talked to May via videophone for about an hour before May had to hang up because Drew needed her for something.

"Leave it to Drew who would ruin our fun." said Ashley as she was thinking about the times that she ran into him when she was traveling with Ash and Brock.

"Yeah. Well, you know how Drew is after running into him so much when you were traveling with Ash and Brock. See you tomorrow. Bye." said May as she was smiling big.

"Bye, May." said Ashley as they hung up the phone.

"_Time to give Dawn a call."_ said Ashley in her mind as she was picking up the receiver and started to dial Dawn's number.

After a few minutes of letting the phone ring, Dawn answered the phone.

She talked to Dawn via videophone for about an hour before Dawn had to hang up because Kenny needed her for something.

"Leave it to Kenny who would ruin our fun." said Ashley as she was thinking about the times that she ran into him when she was traveling with Ash and Brock.

"Yeah. Well, you know how Kenny is after running into him so much when you were traveling with Ash and Brock. See you tomorrow. Bye." said Dawn as she was smiling big.

"Bye, Dawn." said Ashley as they hung up the phone.

When she turned around, she didn't find Ash, Aaron, and Andrea anywhere in sight.

"Ash? Aaron? Andrea? Where are you?" asked Ashley as she was starting to worry about what happened to them.

"I was putting Aaron and Andrea to sleep because they were starting to fall asleep while I was holding them." replied Ash as he was closing the door to the nursery.

"Oh, Ash. I thought I lost you, Aaron, and Andrea." said Ashley as she jumped at Ash and hugged him, but before her feet touched the ground, Ash caught her and hugged her back.

He carried her into the bedroom, in the same position as before, where he put her down.

She grabbed her pajamas and ran into the bathroom excitedly because she knew that Ash was back to his regular self which she was happy about.

While Ashley was changing in the bathroom, Ash was already in his T-shirt and his regular sweatpants from before Aaron and Andrea came along.

When Ashley came out, Ash was waiting for her with open arms.

She jumped into Ash's arms and they both fell onto the bed with Ash taking the full hit and with Ashley on top of him.

They looked into each other's eyes before they kissed on the lips and started to take off each other's clothes, which Ashley started by taking off Ash's T-shirt and sweatpants, but she left his underwear on.

Ash took off Ashley's pants, not her underwear too, off first followed by her shirt.

They both just laid there, looking at the ceiling, until Ashley sat up and turned halfway towards Ash and he was surprised at what she did next.

She lowered her head so that it was above Ash's stomach and kissed it for about half a minute.

Then she rolled over onto him where he took her glasses off and put it on the nightstand that was by him.

"It's so nice to have you back to normal again, Ash." said Ashley as she was starting to fall asleep on him.

"It's nice to be back to normal again, Ashley." said Ash as he was starting to fall asleep.

They stayed like that the whole night and they were happy when they woke up because they could look into each other's eyes.

_(The Next Day)_

They had arranged with Mrs. Ketchum that they would ride with her and Professor Oak to the airport to get onto Dawn's jet for the party in the Hoenn Region.

They were almost ready when, the doorbell rang.

Ash answered the door because Ash was getting Aaron and Andrea ready for the party and he saw his Mom and Professor Oak standing outside.

"Come on in. Ashley's finishing Aaron and Andrea up and then, we'll be able to leave." said Ash as he let them in.

Just then, Ashley came out of the nursery with Aaron and Andrea in her arms.

"Wow. Aaron and Andrea look so cute, Ashley." said Mrs. Ketchum as she looked at Aaron and Andrea.

"Thanks, Mom. Are we ready to go?" asked Ashley as she was looking at the three of them.

They just nodded their heads and then, they got into the car and drove off to the airport for the party.

_(At The Party)_

When they got there, May and Drew and Dawn and Kenny welcomed them in and the five girls went one way, leaving the five guys at the door.

"What was that about?" asked Ash, Drew, and Kenny in unison.

"I guess girls will be girls." replied Professor Oak as they were watching the girls leave.

Aaron just let out a small cry of happiness as he was surprised at how big this party was that snapped the four guys out of their confusion.

_(With The Girls)_

"Ashley, I meant to tell you that you and Ash, along with Aaron and Andrea, look great tonight." said May as they got something to drink and she was right.

Ashley was wearing the same blue dress and accessories that she wore for Brock and Daughter's party, but her hair was pulled back into a bun without the two strands of hair on either side of her face.

Ash was in the same suit that he wore for the party before along with Aaron.

Andrea, on the other hand, was in a matching blue dress that went with Ashley along with blue shoes that went with the dress.

"Thank you, May. You and Drew and you and Kenny look great too." said Ashley as she was blushing slightly and she was right.

May was wearing a light pink dress that looked a size too big, but it still hugged her body and she was wearing matching shoes along with a gold 14k bracelet that Drew gave her when he proposed to her.

Drew was wearing a dark green suit with a blue bowtie and blue shoes that went with the suit.

Dawn was wearing a dark pink dress that looked a size too big, but still hugged her body and she was wearing matching shoes along with a gold 14k bracelet that Kenny gave her when he proposed to her.

Kenny was wearing a black suit with a red bowtie and black shoes that went with the suit.

"Thanks, Ashley." said May and Dawn in unison.

"I love how that dress looks on you, Mrs. Ketchum." said Dawn as she was looking at Mrs. Ketchum and she was right.

She was wearing the same dress that she wore to Brock and Daughter's party along with the matching shoes and pearl necklace and her hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Oh, thank you, Dawn." said Mrs. Ketchum as she was blushing big.

Misty, Daughter, Zoey, Tonya, Molly, and Angie joined them soon after, but it was interrupted when Ash, Aaron, Brock, Professor Oak, Tracey, Drew, Kenny, Paul, Professor Hale, Max, and Tyson came over to be with their girls except May and Drew and Dawn and Kenny, who left the group because they had something to do.

They talked for a little while until May and Drew and Dawn and Kenny reached the front of the room.

"Everyone, can we have your attention please." said Drew as he was getting everyone's attention.

"Drew and I have an announcement." said May as soon as everyone gave the two of them their attention.

"We're going to have a baby!" said May and Drew in unison.

The crowd went wild when they heard that, but Ash and Ashley just hugged each other and Aaron and Andrea as they remembered doing the same thing with Aaron and Andrea.

"Everyone, can we have your attention please." said Kenny as he was getting everyone's attention.

"Kenny and I have and announcement." said Dawn as soon as everyone gave the two of them their attention.

"We're going to have a baby!" said Dawn and Kenny in unison.

The crowd went wild again when they heard that, but Ash and Ashley did that same thing as before because they were remembering how invigorating it was to announce that you're having a little one of your own.

_(Later That Night)_

They had just put Aaron and Andrea to sleep and hopped into bed when, they realized something.

"You know that reminds me of how we told everyone that we were having Aaron and Andrea." said Ash as they were lying down in bed.

"Yeah, but you were the one that were carrying them, not me, Ash." said Ashley with her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her and kissed her on the lips before they fell asleep.

While they were dreaming about what was going to happen in the future to both of them and the kids, Aaron was dreaming about being as great as his dad when he gets to become a trainer and Andrea was dreaming about doing the same, but she wanted to beat her brother to the title of Pokemon Master and beat him if he tried to challenge her to a battle for the title.

As the four of them dream about the future for themselves, they are going to enjoy their lives together as a family of four instead of three as originally planned.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 24! If you're wondering where Felicity and Kevin are, they're at home being babysat as Brock and Daughter and Tracey and Misty didn't want them to come because it seemed appropriate for super young children despite Ash and Ashley doing that only because they couldn't find a babysitter. Next chapter's not as exciting, but still is good enough to read. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	25. The End Of The WerePokemon Saga!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ashley, Aaron, Daughter, Felicity, Kevin, June, Oliver, Mark, Maria, Sally, and Johnny.**

**Poll results: Absolutely love it: 4, So-so: 2, and Absolutely hate it: 1. Why do I have a 1 in the last option?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25: The End Of The Were-Pokemon Saga: Epilogue!

Ash was the greatest Pokemon Master ever and when Aaron came to challenge him at the same age that he became Pokemon Master, he couldn't help but smile at his son as he had finally beaten Ash for the title of Pokemon Master. He then retired to be with Ashley after so many years of working at the stadium. They stayed together until he was 95 when he died from natural causes. Nobody in the world that knew him had a dry eye when they went to his funeral.

Ashley was the greatest wife for Ash because she knew when to get him up and going plus making him laugh when he was really sad about something. She also looked after the kids until Aaron went off when he was 10 and a year later when Andrea was 10 too. She did cry when both of them left on their journeys, but she knew that they would come and visit or call when they wanted to talk to her about something. Ashley lived another year after Ash's death before she had succumbed to meeting him in heaven. She died from natural causes as well at the age of 95. Nobody had a dry eye either for her since they all knew that she was the best thing that happened to Ash and the best mother that Aaron and Andrea could have.

Aaron went off on his journey when he was 10 and when he was the same age as his father, he fell in love with Felicity and they married when both of them were 18. Aaron became the son-in-law of Brock and Daughter while Felicity became the daughter-in-law of Ash and Ashley, which they were happy about because they knew her ever since she was born so they trusted her to take care of Aaron since he always acted like Ash when he was young. He was undefeatable when he became Pokemon Master and even defeated Andrea when she tried for the title. He became a father at the same age as his father when he delivered both of their kids the same ways that his father had done. He had a son named Ethan and a daughter named Erin. He lived with Felicity until he was 95 where he died from natural causes to be with his mother and father in heaven. Nobody could stop crying at his funeral because he was the greatest friend that everyone could ever have and the greatest husband that anyone could ever ask for.

Andrea went off on her journey when she was 10 and when she was the same age as her mother, she fell in love with Kevin and they married when she was 17 and he was 18. Andrea became the daughter-in-law of Tracey and Misty while Kevin became the son-in-law of Ash and Ashley, which they were happy about because they knew him ever since he was born so they trusted him to protect Andrea when she was having a hard time or under attack by something. She was defeated by her brother, Aaron, for the Pokemon Master title and she gave up afterwards because she knew that Aaron would do a much better job than she would. She became a mother at the same age as her father when she delivered both of their kids the same ways that her father had done. She had a son named Liam and a daughter named Lisa. She lived by herself until she was 95 where she died from natural causes to be with her mother and father and brother along with Kevin in heaven. Nobody could stop crying at her funeral because she was the greatest friend that everyone could ever have and the greatest wife that anyone could ever ask for.

Brock was the greatest Pokemon Breeder ever and when Felicity came to take over the family business for him at the same age that he became the greatest Pokemon Breeder, he couldn't help but smile at his daughter as she had finally taken over the title of greatest Pokemon Breeder. He then retired to be with Daughter after so many years of working out of his home with Daughter right by his side. They stayed together until he was 95 when he died from natural causes. Nobody in the world that knew him had a dry eye when they went to his funeral because the all knew that he was the greatest breeder that ever lived and they knew that his legacy would be continued through Felicity and Aaron.

Daughter was the greatest wife for Brock because she knew when to get him up and going plus making him laugh when he was really sad about something. She also looked after Felicity until she went off when she was 10. She did cry when Felicity left on her journey, but she knew that she would come and visit or call when she wanted to talk to her about something. Daughter lived 4 years after Brock's death before she had succumbed to meeting him in heaven. She died from natural causes as well at the age of 95. Nobody had a dry eye either for her since they all knew that she was the best thing that happened to Brock and the best mother that Felicity could have.

Felicity went off on her journey when she was 10 and when she was the same age as her mother, she fell in love with Aaron and they married when she was 17 and he was 18. Felicity became the daughter-in-law of Ash and Ashley while Aaron became the son-in-law of Brock and Daughter, which they were happy about because they knew him ever since he was born so they trusted him to protect Felicity when she was having a hard time or under attack by something. She became a mother at the same age as her mother when Aaron delivered both of their kids the same ways that his father had done. She had a son named Ethan and a daughter named Erin. She lived by herself until she was 95 where she died from natural causes to be with her mother and father and Aaron in heaven. Nobody could stop crying at her funeral because she was the greatest friend that everyone could ever have and the greatest wife that anyone could ever ask for.

Tracey was the greatest sketcher ever and when Kevin came to take over the family business for him at the same age that he became the greatest sketcher, he couldn't help but smile at his son as he had finally taken over the title of greatest sketcher. He then retired to be with Misty after so many years of working out of his home with Misty right by his side. They stayed together until he was 95 when he died from natural causes. Nobody in the world that knew him had a dry eye when they went to his funeral because the all knew that he was the greatest sketcher that ever lived and they knew that his legacy would be continued through Kevin and Andrea.

Misty was the greatest wife for Tracey because she knew when to get him up and going plus making him laugh when he was really sad about something. She also looked after Kevin until he went off when he was 10. She did cry when he left on his journey, but she knew that he would come and visit or call when he wanted to talk to her about something. Misty lived another year after Tracey's death before she had succumbed to meeting him in heaven. She died from natural causes as well at the age of 95. Nobody had a dry eye either for her since they all knew that she was the best thing that happened to Tracey and the best mother that Kevin could have.

Kevin went off on his journey when he was 10 and when he was the same age as his father, he fell in love with Andrea and they married when he was 18 and she was 17. Kevin became the son-in-law of Ash and Ashley while Andrea became the daughter-in-law of Tracey and Misty, which they were happy about because they knew her ever since she was born so they trusted her to take care of Kevin since he would always get into some tight spots. He became a father at the same age as his father when Andrea delivered both of their kids the same ways that her father had done. He had a son named Liam and a daughter named Lisa. He lived with Andrea until he was 95 where he died from natural causes to be with his mother and father in heaven. Nobody could stop crying at his funeral because he was the greatest friend that everyone could ever have and the greatest husband that anyone could ever ask for.

Drew was the greatest coordinator ever and when their daughter, June, came to take over the family business for him at the same age that he became the greatest coordinator, he couldn't help but smile at his daughter as she had finally taken over the title of greatest coordinator. He then retired to be with May after so many years of working at the different stadiums with May right by his side. They stayed together until he was 95 when he died from natural causes. Nobody in the world that knew him had a dry eye when they went to his funeral because the all knew that he was the greatest coordinator that ever lived and they knew that his legacy would be continued through June and Kenny and Dawn's son, Oliver.

May was the greatest wife for Drew and greatest Top Coordinator because she knew when to get him up and going plus making him laugh when he was really sad about something and how she was always perfecting moves and getting new ones to work to her advantage. She also looked after June until she went off when she was 10. She did cry when June left on her journey, but she knew that she would come and visit or call when she wanted to talk to her about something. She then retired when June took over the title of Top Coordinator at the same age as she did. May lived another year after Drew's death before she had succumbed to meeting him in heaven. She died from natural causes as well at the age of 95. Nobody had a dry eye either for her since they all knew that she was the best thing that happened to Drew and the best mother that June could have.

June went off on her journey when she was 10 and when she was the same age as her mother, she fell in love with Oliver, Kenny and Dawn's son, and they married when they were 18. June became the daughter-in-law of Kenny and Dawn while Oliver became the son-in-law of Drew and May, which they were happy about because they knew him ever since he was born so they trusted him to protect June when she was having a hard time or under attack by something. She became Top Coordinator at the same age as her mother and defeated Oliver for the title, which he didn't mind. She became a mother at the same age as her mother when she delivered both of their kids the same way that her mother had done both times. She had a son named Zach and a daughter named Zephoria. She lived by herself until she was 95 where she died from natural causes to be with her mother and father and Oliver in heaven. Nobody could stop crying at her funeral because she was the greatest friend that everyone could ever have and the greatest wife that anyone could ever ask for.

Kenny was the greatest coordinator ever and when their son, Oliver, came to take over the family business for him at the same age that he became the greatest coordinator, he couldn't help but smile at his son as he had finally taken over the title of greatest coordinator. He then retired to be with Dawn after so many years of working at the different stadiums with Dawn right by his side. They stayed together until he was 95 when he died from natural causes. Nobody in the world that knew him had a dry eye when they went to his funeral because the all knew that he was the greatest coordinator that ever lived and they knew that his legacy would be continued through Oliver and Drew and May's daughter, June.

Dawn was the greatest wife for Kenny and greatest Top Coordinator because she knew when to get him up and going plus making him laugh when he was really sad about something and how she was always perfecting moves and getting new ones to work to her advantage. She also looked after Oliver until he went off when he was 10. She did cry when Oliver left on his journey, but she knew that he would come and visit or call when he wanted to talk to her about something. She then retired when Oliver took over the title of Top Coordinator at the same age as she did. Dawn lived another year after Kenny's death before she had succumbed to meeting him in heaven. She died from natural causes as well at the age of 95. Nobody had a dry eye either for her since they all knew that she was the best thing that happened to Kenny and the best mother that Oliver could have.

Oliver went off on his journey when he was 10 and when he was the same age as his father, he fell in love with June, Drew and May's daughter, and they married when they were 18. Oliver became the son-in-law of Drew and May while June became the daughter-in-law of Kenny and Dawn, which they were happy about because they knew her ever since she was born so they trusted her to take care of Oliver since he would always get into some tight spots. He became the greatest coordinator at the same age as his father and was defeated by June for the title, which he didn't mind. He became a father at the same age as his father when June delivered both of their kids the same way that her mother had done both times. He had a son named Zach and a daughter named Zephoria. He lived until he was 95 where he died from natural causes to be with his mother and father in heaven. Nobody could stop crying at his funeral because he was the greatest friend that everyone could ever have and the greatest husband that anyone could ever ask for.

Max was the greatest gym leader ever and when his son, Mark, came to take over the family business for him at the same age that he became the greatest gym leader, he couldn't help but smile at his son as he had finally taken over the title of greatest gym leader. He then retired to be with Molly after so many years of working at the gym with Molly right by his side as the referee. They stayed together until he was 95 when he died from natural causes. Nobody in the world that knew him had a dry eye when they went to his funeral because the all knew that he was the greatest gym leader that ever lived and they knew that his legacy would be continued through Mark and Richie and Duplica's daughter, Veronica and Maria and Richie and Duplica's son, Nathan.

Molly was the greatest wife for Max because she knew when to get him up and going plus making him laugh when he was really sad about something. She also looked after Mark until he went off when he was 10 and Maria until she went off when she was 10 too. She did cry when they left on their journeys, but she knew that they would come and visit or call when he wanted to talk to her about something. Molly lived another year after Max's death before she had succumbed to meeting him in heaven. She died from natural causes as well at the age of 95. Nobody had a dry eye either for her since they all knew that she was the best thing that happened to Max and the best mother that Mark and Maria could have.

Mark went off on his journey when he was 10 and when he was the same age as his father, he fell in love with Veronica, Richie and May's daughter, and they married when he was 18 and she was 17. Mark became the son-in-law of Richie and Duplica while Veronica became the daughter-in-law of Max and Molly, which they were happy about because they knew her ever since she was born so they trusted her to take care of Mark since he would always get into some tight spots. He became the greatest gym leader at the same age as his father and tied with Maria for the title, which he didn't mind since they could take turns being in charge. He became a father at the same age as his father when Veronica delivered both of their kids the same way that her mother had done both times. He had a son named Kyle and a daughter named Kelly. He lived until he was 95 where he died from natural causes to be with his mother and father in heaven. Nobody could stop crying at his funeral because he was the greatest friend that everyone could ever have and the greatest husband that anyone could ever ask for.

Maria went off on her journey when she was 10 and when she was the same age as her mother, she fell in love with Nathan, Richie and Duplica's son, and they married when she was 17 and he was 18. Maria became the daughter-in-law of Richie and Duplica while Nathan became the son-in-law of Max and Molly, which they were happy about because they knew him ever since he was born so they trusted him to protect Maria when she was having a hard time or under attack by something. She became the greatest gym leader at a year earlier than her father's age and tied with Mark for the title, which she didn't mind since they could take turns being in charge. She became a mother at the same age as her mother when she delivered both of their kids the same way that her mother had done both times. She had a son named Billy and a daughter named Beth. She lived another year until she was 95 where she died from natural causes to be with her mother and father and Nathan in heaven. Nobody could stop crying at her funeral because she was the greatest friend that everyone could ever have and the greatest wife that anyone could ever ask for.

Tyson was the greatest pokemon day care leader ever and when his daughter, Sally, came to take over the family business for him at the same age that he became the greatest pokemon day care leader, he couldn't help but smile at his daughter as she had finally taken over the title of greatest pokemon day care leader. He then retired to be with Angie after so many years of working at the day care center with Angie right by his side. They stayed together until he was 95 when he died from natural causes. Nobody in the world that knew him had a dry eye when they went to his funeral because the all knew that he was the greatest pokemon day care leader that ever lived and they knew that his legacy would be continued through Sally and Paul and Zoey's son, Johnny.

Angie was the greatest wife for Tyson because she knew when to get him up and going plus making him laugh when he was really sad about something. She also looked after Sally until she went off when she was 10. She did cry when she left on her journey, but she knew that she would come and visit or call when she wanted to talk to her about something. Angie lived another year after Tyson's death before she had succumbed to meeting him in heaven. She died from natural causes as well at the age of 95. Nobody had a dry eye either for her since they all knew that she was the best thing that happened to Tyson and the best mother that Sally could have.

Sally went off on her journey when she was 10 and when she was the same age as her mother, she fell in love with Johnny, Paul and Zoey's son, and they married when she was 17 and he was 18. Sally became the daughter-in-law of Paul and Zoey while Johnny became the son-in-law of Tyson and Angie, which they were happy about because they knew him ever since he was born so they trusted him to protect Sally when she was having a hard time or under attack by something. She became the greatest pokemon day care leader at the same age as her father. She became a mother at the same age as her mother when she delivered their kid the same way that her mother had done to her. She had a daughter named Beverly. She lived another year until she was 95 where she died from natural causes to be with her mother and father and Johnny in heaven. Nobody could stop crying at her funeral because she was the greatest friend that everyone could ever have and the greatest wife that anyone could ever ask for.

Paul was the greatest assistant ever and when his son, Johnny, came to take over the family business for him at the same age that he became the greatest assistant, he couldn't help but smile at his son as he had finally taken over the title of greatest Johnny. He then retired to be with Zoey after so many years of working at the small pokemon ranch with Zoey right by his side. They stayed together until he was 95 when he died from natural causes. Nobody in the world that knew him had a dry eye when they went to his funeral because the all knew that he was the greatest assistant that ever lived and they knew that his legacy would be continued through Sally and Johnny.

Zoey was the greatest wife for Paul because she knew when to get him up and going plus making him laugh when he was really sad about something. She also looked after Johnny until he went off when he was 10. She did cry when he left on his journey, but she knew that he would come and visit or call when he wanted to talk to her about something. Zoey lived another year after Paul's death before she had succumbed to meeting him in heaven. She died from natural causes as well at the age of 95. Nobody had a dry eye either for her since they all knew that she was the best thing that happened to Paul and the best mother that Johnny could have.

Johnny went off on his journey when he was 10 and when he was the same age as his father, he fell in love with Sally, and they married when he was 18 and she was 17. Johnny became the son-in-law of Tyson and Angie while Sally became the daughter-in-law of Paul and Zoey, which they were happy about because they knew her ever since she was born so they trusted her to take care of Johnny since he would always get into some tight spots. He became the greatest assistant at the same age as his father. He became a father at the same age as his father when Sally delivered their kid the same way that her mother had done to her. He had a daughter named Beverly. He lived until he was 95 where he died from natural causes to be with his mother and father in heaven. Nobody could stop crying at his funeral because he was the greatest friend that everyone could ever have and the greatest husband that anyone could ever ask for.

Mrs. Ketchum was the greatest mother that Ash could have because she knew when to get him up and going plus making him laugh when he was really sad about something. She also looked after the kids when they were growing up if their parents were out of town or something else. She did cry when Ash left to be with Ashley, but she knew that they would come and visit or call when they wanted to talk to her about something. Mrs. Ketchum lived until the age of 95 where she died from natural causes. Nobody had a dry eye, especially Ash, who was choked up during her funeral, but was comforted by Ashley, for her since they all knew that she was the best mother that Ash could have.

Professor Oak was the greatest Pokemon Researcher ever and no on could ever top him of it. He retired 10 years before he died after working in the lab for many years. He died when he was 95 where he died from natural causes. Nobody in the world that knew him had a dry eye, especially the Ketchum family, when they went to his funeral because they all knew that he was the greatest Pokemon Researcher that ever lived.

* * *

**And with that, the Were-Pokemon saga comes to a close. I hope that you enjoyed the sequel as much as the first because I enjoyed writing this as much as I did the prequel. Don't forget to read my other stories as I post them and I hope that you'll like them as much as you did with my first three stories. And with that, I bid you adieu. Don't forget to check out the new poll on my profile!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
